Das Feuer der Rache
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Nach einigen Tagen Ruhe geht plötzlich alles Knall auf Fall. Die Familie Kudo scheint in Gefahr zu sein, doch warum? Und welches dunkle Geheimnis hütet Yusaku?


_**Das Feuer der Rache**_

**Kapitel 1: Zwillinge kommen selten allein**

Es war ohrenbetäubend.

Laut grölend rannte Shinichi Jr. durch das ganze Haus, seine Schwester Reika war dicht hinter ihm. Mit etwas Abstand rannten die Zwillinge Miyuki und Shunsaku Kudo den älteren Geschwistern hinterher.

Ihr Weg führte von ihrem gemeinsamen Spielzimmer durch die ganzen Gästezimmer, ins Badezimmer, runter in die Küche und in die Bibliothek, und schliesslich ins Wohnzimmer, bevor es wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer ging.

Shinichi, der trotz des hohen Geräuschpegels die Ruhe in Person war, lächelte, als er kurz von seinem Laptop hochsah und gerade noch einen Blick auf seinen jüngeren Sohn erhaschen konnte.

"Er ist gross geworden, nicht wahr?"

Rans müde Stimme drang an Shinichis Ohren und liess ihn wieder von der Arbeit aufsehen.

"Ja..."

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und sah seine Frau an, die es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass er schon über zwei Jahre alt ist."

"Die Zeit vergeht extrem schnell", stimmte Ran ihrem Ehemann zu. "Mir kommt es so vor, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, als er und Miyuki geboren wurden."

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Seine Gedanken wanderten erst zum für die Zwillinge nicht ganz ungefährlichen Start ins Leben und dann zu einzelnen Momenten der letzten zwei Jahre zurück.

Miyuki und Shunsaku entwickelten sich ganz normal, und es zeigte sich deutlich, dass sie charakterlich sehr verschieden waren. Shunsaku war ganz Junge, Miyuki ganz Mädchen. Sie konnte den ganzen Tag vor sich hin brabbeln, während Shunsaku lieber still mit einem Plüschtier spielte.

Es hatte schon Tage gegeben, an denen sie sich lauthals gestritten und sich gegenseitig das Spielzeug weggenommen hatten, doch meistens waren die beiden ein Herz und eine Seele.

Mit ihren Geschwistern verstanden sie sich sehr gut, auch wenn Shinichi Jr. meistens lieber mit Shunsaku spielte und Reika dasselbe mit Miyuki tat.

Im Frühling nach dem ersten Geburtstag der jüngeren Zwillinge hatte Reika ihrer Schwester ein besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk machen wollen; einen neuen Haarschnitt. Als Ran bemerkte, dass die Schubladen im Badezimmer durchsucht worden waren, war es für ein Eingreifen jedoch bereits zu spät; Reika hatte Miyuki mit einem Nagelknipser die Haare geschnitten.

Daraufhin folgte ein Donnerwetter, doch als Ran Shinichi am Abend die Sachlage erklärt hatte, hatte er nur darüber lachen können.

"Sie haben doch nur gespielt", hatte er daraufhin gesagt und das Thema seither nie wieder angesprochen.

Doch nicht nur die Jungen und Mädchen spielten zum Teil putzige Spiele, auch die jeweiligen Gleichaltrigen konnten sich stundenlang miteinander beschäftigen. Tatsächlich hatte Ran ihre jüngeren Sprösslinge schon oft bei einem sonderbaren Spiel ertappt. Dabei standen sich Miyuki und Shunsaku gegenüber und tasteten sich freudig ab, obwohl sich zwischen ihnen ein weisser Vorhang befand. Für die Kinder war es nur ein Spiel, aber Ran und auch Shinichi wussten, dass sie das schon vor der Geburt dauernd gemacht hatten. Die Spiele, die sie bereits schon im Bauch der Mutter gespielt hatten, setzten sie einfach im Leben fort. Die besondere Verbindung, die zwischen den Zwillingen bestand, war einzigartig und auch faszinierend.

Erneut erklang Fussgetrappel auf der Treppe, und nur einen Moment später platzte die vierköpfige Rasselbande wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Dieses Mal war Reika die Erste, doch Shinichi Jr. war dicht hinter ihr. Nach Reikas Geschmack etwas zu dicht, weswegen sie plötzlich einen Schritt zur Seite machte und ihm ein Bein stellte. Ihr Bruder flog die Länge nach hin und verfehlte mit der Stirn nur um Millimeter die Kante des kleinen Salontischchens.

Miyuki und Shunsaku, die beide nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnten, stolperten über Shinichi Jr. und stürzten ebenfalls zu Boden. Beide begannen gleichzeitig zu weinen, und auch Shinichi Jr. konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Reika hingegen krümmte sich vor Lachen.

"Also bitte, Reika, schäm dich!", sagte Ran laut und stellte das zweijährige Mädchen auf die Beine. Sofort warf sich Miyuki ihrer Mutter an den Hals, und Shunsaku tat dasselbe bei Shinichi.

"Wie heisst es doch so schön: Mädchen sind für Mütter einfacher zu handhaben", sagte Shinichi und grinste.

"Haha, sehr witzig", sagte Ran trocken. "Es gibt wohl einen Grund, warum Mädchen immer zur Mutter laufen und die Jungen zum Vater."

Shinichi blieb still.

Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollte, war es tatsächlich so, wie Ran es gesagt hatte. Sie nahm sich jeweils der Mädchen an, und er übernahm die Jungen. So lief es meistens ab, und heute war es nicht anders.

Während Shinichi noch damit beschäftigt war, Shunsaku zu beruhigen und zu trösten, hatte Ran das bei Miyuki längst geschafft. Reika und Shinichi Jr. waren jedoch nicht mehr da. Deren Vater hielt es für das Beste, die beiden ihren Streit selbst untereinander ausmachen zu lassen, darum liess er sie in Ruhe. Stattdessen setzte er seinen zweiten Sohn vor dem Salontischchen ab und holte einen Stapel weisse Blätter und ein paar Malstifte.

Miyuki, die ihren Vater mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtet hatte, war wie ihr Bruder sofort Feuer und Flamme. Auf der Stelle kniete sie sich ebenfalls an das kleine Tischchen, packte gleich drei Malstifte und zog sie so grob über ein Papierblatt, dass es laut quietschte.

"Sachte, sachte, meine Kleine", sagte Ran und lächelte. "Nicht, dass du uns den Tisch noch kaputtmachst."

Ran wusste selbst, dass sie übertrieb, doch es war ihr egal. Solange die Kinder Spass hatten und friedlich waren, war sie das auch. Lautes Gequietsche hin oder her.

Sie setzte sich zurück in den Sessel, lehnte sich zurück und schlug ihr Buch auf, und auch Shinichi begab sich zurück an seine Arbeit. Allerdings konnte er das nicht mehr tun, da seine Gedanken im Moment nur noch bei den beiden Kindern waren. Zudem waren die Zwillinge sowieso wichtiger als seine Arbeit.

Lächelnd musterte Shinichi sein zweijähriges Zwillingspärchen. Die kleine Miyuki kam eindeutig nach ihrer Grossmutter Yukiko. Sie hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie sie und zeigte auch schon die ersten Anzeichen der gleichen Haarrollen über der Stirn und an der Seite. Aber etwas Ähnliches galt auch für Shunsaku; Er kam ganz nach Yusaku. Die dunkelbraune, fast schon schwarze Haarfarbe, und diese kleine Lücke bei den Fransen, die Shinichi und Shinichi Jr. nicht hatten, liessen klar erkennen, wessen Nachfahre er war. Man müsste Shunsaku nur eine Brille auf die Nase setzen, und schon hätte man eine Miniausgabe von Yusaku vor sich.

Shinichi lächelte. Irgendwann würde er genau das tun und das Foto seinem Vater zeigen. Er war sich sicher, dass Yusaku sich sehr darüber freuen würde.

Grinsend wandte sich der Detektiv wieder seinem Laptop zu, er sah aber immer wieder hoch, um die Kinder im Auge zu behalten.

Während Ran längst wieder in ihr Buch vertieft war und die Kinder ein Blatt Papier nach dem anderen bemalten, fiel Shinichi plötzlich etwas Merkwürdiges auf.

Das musste er überprüfen, und zwar jetzt gleich.

Ohne Worte stand er auf und kniete sich neben seinen jüngeren Sohn hin. Ran, die Shinichis Bewegungen mitbekam, sah auf, sagte aber nichts, sondern beobachtete die beiden nur.

Während Miyuki schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin brabbelte, war Shunsaku still und zog seelenruhig seinen blauen Stift über das Papierblatt.

"Nimm doch mal eine andere Farbe", sagte Shinichi scheinbar beiläufig und streckte ihm einen roten Malstift hin. Shunsaku lachte seinen Vater an und ergriff den Stift - mit der linken Hand.

Ran sah überaus erstaunt ihren Sohn an, ehe sie einen Blick zu Shinichi warf.

"Kann das sein...?", fragte sie leise. Shinichi jedoch ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sondern widmete sich ganz seinem Sohn.

"Gibst du mir den wieder?", fragte er stattdessen ganz unschuldig. "Du bekommst dafür diesen hier."

Dabei hielt er einen dunkelgrünen Malstift hoch.

Sofort begannen Shunsakus Augen zu leuchten. Kurzerhand warf er den roten Stift über die Schulter und streckte die Hand nach dem grünen aus - wieder mit der linken Hand.

Das war für Shinichi Beweis genug.

Shunsaku war Linkshänder!

In diesem Moment entdeckte er noch etwas: Auch Miyuki malte mit der linken Hand!

Lächelnd sah Shinichi zu seiner Frau hoch, die dem Treiben nur fassungslos zugesehen hatte.

"Wer hätte das gedacht?", murmelte sie leise. "Meine Eltern, Yusaku, Yukiko, wir beide, Shinichi und Reika... Wir sind alle Rechtshänder. Nur sie zwei nicht. Wie kommt das?"

Ihr Ehemann stand auf und begab sich wieder an seinen Platz.

"Grossvater Shunsaku war auch ein Linkshänder", sagte er. "Scheinbar haben sie es von ihm geerbt."

"Wirklich?", fragte Ran und erhielt ein Nicken. "Dann hat unser Shunsaku also nicht nur den Namen seines Urgrossvaters gemein, sondern auch die Linkshändigkeit?"

"So sieht es aus."

"Und ich dachte erst, ich hätte mich vorhin geirrt", sagte Ran und lächelte verlegen, ehe sie wieder einen Blick auf die malenden Zwillinge warf.

Shinichi jedoch gab keine Antwort, da er schon wieder ganz und gar in seine Gedanken vertieft war.

Shinichi Jr. und Reika waren also Rechtshänder, Miyuki und Shunsaku Linkshänder. Sie waren somit die einzigen lebenden Linkshänder in der Familie. Es war etwas, was ihnen neben der Tatsache, dass sie wie ihre älteren Geschwister Zwillinge waren, einen zusätzlichen besonderen Stellenwert gab.

Aber konnte es sein, dass sie noch mehr von Shunsaku geerbt hatten? Wenn ja, was? Und würde es in ihrem späteren Leben eine wichtige Rolle spielen? Würde es ihnen womöglich eines Tages das Leben retten?

Fragen über Fragen, doch Shinichi wusste nur eines: Bei Miyuki und Shunsaku Kudo musste er sich wohl noch öfters auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen.

**Kapitel 2: Ein folgenschwerer Wunsch**

"Ich glaube es nicht."

Shinichi stand auf, ging zum Fenster, kehrte zurück zum Sofa und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Ich glaube es nicht!"

Wieder legte er den kurzen Weg zurück, inzwischen schon zum siebten Mal.

Ran, die bis vorhin noch in der Küche gewesen war, trat ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Meine Eltern", schnaubte Shinichi nur und tat so, als würde er sein Handy auf den Boden schmeissen. "Meine lieben Eltern", wiederholte er.

"Hast du sie immer noch nicht erreicht?"

Der Detektiv liess sich seufzend auf das Sofa fallen, und das war für Ran Antwort genug. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Sie werden sich sicher melden, wenn sie unsere Nummer auf dem Display sehen."

"Hoffen wir es", grummelte Shinichi und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und hoffentlich melden sie sich, wenn ich nicht gerade aus einem OP-Saal rausgeschmissen worden bin."

Ran musste lachen. Damals bei ihrem Kaiserschnitt war das tatsächlich so, und ihr Mann war nicht gerade erfreut darüber gewesen. Aber glücklicherweise ging dann doch noch alles gut und er durfte bei der Geburt der jüngeren Zwillinge dabei sein.

"Das wird nicht passieren", sagte sie dann und grinste. "Ich bin nicht schwanger, und operiert werden muss ich auch nicht. Du kannst also in Ruhe den Anruf abwarten."

Shinichi schwieg kurz, ehe er grinsend seine Ehefrau ansah.

"Das könnten wir aber ändern."

"Hm? Was meinst du? Was könnten wir ändern?"

"Deinen Zustand des Nicht-Schwangerseins", grinste Shinichi.

Ran sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ach komm, wir haben doch beschlossen, keine weiteren Kinder mehr zu zeugen."

"Hm."

Shinichi überlegte kurz. "Aber kuscheln können wir trotzdem, oder?"

"Natürlich."

Ihre vier Kinder, die sich lautstark um die zwei Kontroller der Spielkonsole stritten, achteten nicht auf ihre Eltern, und so waren Shinichi und Ran trotz derer Anwesenheit mehr oder weniger ungestört. Zehn Minuten später jedoch änderte es sich urplötzlich. Das Telefon begann zu klingeln, aber noch bevor einer der beiden Erwachsenen überhaupt aufsehen konnte, war Shinichi Jr. schon an den Apparat gehechtet und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Daaaaddyyyy!"

Der Gerufene seufzte nur. "Irgendwer von irgendwo will irgendwas!", fügte Shinichi Jr. schreiend hinzu und erntete einen Lacher von Reika.

"Das ist sicher dein Vater", sagte Ran und setzte sich auf.

"Wenn, dann ist es erbärmlich, dass unser Sohn nicht mal seinen Grossvater kennt."

"Daaaaddyyyy!"

"Ich komm ja schon!"

Ungeduldig wartete der Junge, bis sein Vater ihm den Hörer abgenommen hatte, dann rannte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Shinichi seufzte erneut, bevor er sich meldete.

"Kudo?"

"Hallo Shinichi, ich bin's", erklang die amüsierte Stimme von Yusaku. "Dein Sohn hat eine ganz schön kräftige Kehle, das muss man schon sagen."

"Das hat er von dir", bemerkte Shinichi knapp und ohne ihn zu grüssen. "Warum bist du vorhin nicht ans Telefon gegangen?"

"Ich hatte eine wichtige Besprechung, es ging um mein neues Buch."

"Schon wieder?", fragte Shinichi und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Was heisst hier 'schon wieder'?", entrüstete sich Yusaku. "Ich schreibe Bücher, mit denen ich meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene. Wenn ich nichts schreibe, bekomme ich auch kein Geld."

"Das weiss ich natürlich, Vater. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, dem du was erklären musst", sagte Shinichi leicht genervt und stöhnte leise. Yusaku räusperte sich.

"Also, was ist? Warum hast du angerufen?"

Stumm setzte sich Shinichi auf eine Treppenstufe und sah zu Boden. Endlich konnte er die Sache, die ihn schon seit Längerem beschäftigte, ansprechen.

"Du hast es vorhin selber gehört, Vater. Für die Kinder, ganz besonders für Miyuki und Shunsaku, bist du nur noch irgendjemand. Ich möchte das ändern, und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

"Du möchtest was ändern?", fragte Yusaku verständnislos.

Jetzt räusperte Shinichi sich.

"Sei ehrlich und beantworte eine Frage: Wie oft hast du die jüngeren Zwillinge gesehen, seit sie auf der Welt sind?"

Yusaku überlegte kurz.

"Dreimal", antwortete er dann. "Als wir an euren Geburtstagen zu Besuch gekommen sind."

"Mit anderen Worten dreimal in zwei Jahren", sagte Shinichi ernst. "Du musst selber sagen, dass das nicht gerade viel ist."

Yusaku ahnte, was sein Sohn damit sagen wollte, doch er blieb stumm und wartete Shinichis nächste Worte ab.

"Ich will dir nicht vorschreiben, was du tun sollst, denn dafür bist du alt genug. Aber ich will nicht, dass die Kinder sich eines Tages die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims anschauen, auf dich deuten und fragen, wer das ist."

"Du willst also, dass Yukiko und ich öfters kommen?"

"Ich bitte dich nicht um meinetwillen, denn ich habe mich an deine ständige Abwesenheit gewöhnt. Ich bitte dich der Kinder wegen. Sie sollen einen Grossvater haben, wenn sie ihn brauchen. Denn noch kennen sie euch, noch wissen sie, wer ihr seid. Jetzt noch, aber später vielleicht nicht mehr."

Yusaku blieb stumm, und Shinichi sprach nach kurzem Zögern weiter.

"Überleg doch mal, Vater. Ausser Ran und mir haben die Kinder nur noch euch. Ich lehne mich jetzt mal weit aus dem Fenster und behaupte, dass ihr euch sicher um sie kümmern werdet, sollte uns etwas passieren."

"Was hoffentlich nie geschieht", murmelte Yusaku und verstummte dann wieder.

Shinichi versuchte, seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, indem er es noch mal ausdrücklich wiederholte.

"Wenn Ran und mir etwas passiert, haben die Kinder niemanden mehr ausser euch. Ihr seid inzwischen fast Fremde für sie, die alle Schaltjahre mal reinschauen. Das kann so nicht weitergehen."

Yusaku schwieg kurz.

"Und was ist mit Kogoro und Eri?"

"Das habe ich schon lange aufgegeben", antwortete Shinichi mit fast tonloser Stimme. "Eri kommt zwar ab und zu noch her, aber Kogoro nicht. Er weigert sich und leugnet sogar, überhaupt etwas mit mir zu tun zu haben."

"Wie lange sprecht ihr schon nicht mehr miteinander?"

Der Sohn des Schriftstellers seufzte.

"Seit Ran mit Shinichi und Reika schwanger war."

"Das ist eine lange Zeit", sagte Yusaku nachdenklich. "Soll ich mal mit ihm reden? Vielleicht hat er sich ja in der Zwischenzeit geändert."

"Wenn du willst", seufzte Shinichi. "Aber ich habe kein Interesse mehr daran, ihn ein Teil meiner Familie werden zu lassen. So hart es jetzt auch klingt, aber diese Chance hat er verspielt. Er müsste sich gewaltig ändern, wenn es doch noch soweit kommen sollte."

"Und was sagt Ran dazu?"

"Sie ist inzwischen meiner Ansicht, sie hat es ebenfalls aufgegeben", antwortete Shinichi. "Aber um auf euch zurückzukommen, Vater. Ran vermisst die Frauengespräche, die sie immer mit Mutter führen konnte. Und sie vermisst die Ausflüge mit ihr. Sie vermisst _euch_."

"Es wird wohl wirklich wieder Zeit, dass wir nach Japan kommen..."

"Die Kinder freuen sich jedes Mal, wenn ihr kommt. Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

"Doch, das habe ich, aber-", versuchte Yusaku zu erklären, doch Shinichi liess ihn nicht ausreden.

"Ich habe sie gefragt, und alle haben gesagt, dass sie es toll finden, wenn ihr öfters kommt", sagte er. "Vielleicht liegt das aber auch nur daran, dass sie von euch immer Geschenke bekommen", fügte er leise knirschend hinzu.

"Ich freue mich ja auch, wenn ich euch sehe, aber hier in Los Angeles-"

"Was fasziniert dich so an Amerika?"

"Ich-"

"Bitte, Vater. Überleg es dir, besprich es mit Mutter. Ihr gehört immerhin zur Familie."

"Du hast Recht", seufzte Yusaku schliesslich und fuhr sich durch die Haare, was Shinichi natürlich nicht sehen konnte. "Du hast Recht. Ich werde mit Yukiko sprechen, mal sehen, was sie dazu meint. Wir wollten euch sowieso demnächst wieder besuchen, also trifft sich das ganz gut."

"Ihr wollt demnächst kommen?", fragte Shinichi überrascht. "Ehrlich?"

"Ja, das meine ich ernst", sagte Yusaku nachdrücklich. "Warum überrascht dich das?"

"Ach, nur so", wich Shinichi aus und grinste daraufhin. "Ich muss dir dann was zeigen, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dir die Augen herausfallen werden."

"Geht nicht, die sind angewachsen", sagte Yusaku trocken, und Shinichi lachte.

"Das weiss ich natürlich. Das ist doch auch nur eine Redewendung, nimm doch nicht gleich alles wortwörtlich."

"Tu ich nicht. Aber jetzt muss ich Schluss machen, ich hab noch zu tun. Richte Ran und den Kindern schöne Grüsse aus, ja? Wir werden bald kommen, ich verspreche es."

"Ist gut, danke. Bis dann."

"Machs gut, Shinichi. Und pass auf dich auf."

"Du auch."

Als das Besetztzeichen ertönte und Shinichi den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel legte, tat er das sehr langsam und nachdenklich. Irgendwie war ihm Yusaku komisch vorgekommen. Er hatte kaum Spässe gemacht, wie er es sonst immer dauernd tat, er war sachlich und auch ernst geblieben. Beschäftigte ihn vielleicht etwas? Etwas, wovon er Shinichi nichts hatte erzählen wollen?

Der Detektiv zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur getäuscht, und Yusakus Ernsthaftigkeit rührte vom Thema her, das er angesprochen hatte. Shinichi dachte kurz nach. Ja, das hätte sehr gut sein können...

Er schaute in Richtung des Wohnzimmers und streckte sich dabei.

Jetzt ging es ihm besser, die Sache, die ihn so beschäftigte, hatte er sich endlich von der Seele reden können. Gut gelaunt begab er sich zurück zu seiner Familie, um den Abend in Ruhe mit ihr geniessen zu können.

Shinichi wusste nicht, welche haarsträubenden Tage noch auf ihn zu kamen. Er wusste nicht, dass sich mindestens ein Familienmitglied der Kudos bereits in Todesgefahr befand.

Shinichi hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie alle bald in Lebensgefahr waren...

**Kapitel 3: Kindliche Aufregung hoch 4**

Es gab Tage, an denen die Kinder ganz brav waren und den Eltern aufs Wort gehorchten. Es gab aber auch Tage, an denen genau das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Es gab Tage, an denen beide Mädchen still und ruhig waren, und an denen die Jungen hingegen schon fast Terror machten. Meistens war es so aufgeteilt, doch es gab auch Ausnahmen, in denen gleich alle vier Terror machten, um ihre Grenzen auszutesten.

So ein Tag war heute.

Als Shinichi nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause kam und sich im Wohnzimmer etwas ausruhen wollte, bis das Abendessen fertig war, blieb es beim Wollen. Die Kinder, die sich bis vorhin schon wieder um die zwei Kontroller der Spielkonsole gezankt hatten, stürmten aus dem Wohnzimmer und lachten dabei vergnügt, und kurz darauf klirrte es so laut, dass Shinichi, der sich gerade auf das Sofa gelegt hatte, wieder hochschrak.

Als er ebenfalls in den Flur eilte, sah er gleich das Chaos, das dort herrschte. Überall auf dem Boden war Erde verteilt, und dort, wo einst eine teure Blumenvase stand, befanden sich nur noch ein grosser Haufen Erde und Duzende von Porzellanscherben.

Die vier Kinder Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku standen daneben und grinsten ihren Vater unschuldig an.

Dieser allerdings fand es überhaupt nicht lustig. Die Vase war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Eri gewesen, ein teures sogar. Aber jetzt war es nur noch ein grosser, teurer Scherbenhaufen...

Wütend stemmte Shinichi die Fäuste in die Hüfte und sah seine Sprösslinge einer nach dem anderen an.

"Wer von euch war das?"

Alle vier bewegten sich auf einmal. Reika zeigte auf Shinichi Jr., Shinichi Jr. auf Shunsaku, Shunsaku auf Miyuki und Miyuki auf Shunsaku und Shinichi Jr. gleichzeitig. Mit anderen Worten: Niemand war es gewesen.

Ran, die das Verhalten der Kinder mitbekommen hatte, war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits fand sie es amüsant, wie die Zwillinge reagiert haben, andererseits war sie aber auch wütend über das nun zerbrochene Geschenk ihrer Mutter.

Shinichi wechselte einen Blick mit ihr, ehe sie die Stimme erhob.

"Das Abendessen ist fertig, setzt euch." Dann deutete sie auf den Scherbenhaufen. "Und darüber reden wir später noch."

Eilig machten die Kinder sich auf den Weg in die Küche, und Shinichi holte seufzend Besen und Schaufel.

Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass ein Leben mit Kindern, ganz besonders mit Zwillingen, anstrengend war, aber wenn die Kinder übers ganze Gesicht strahlten, entschädigte das für alles Unangenehme.

Aus der Küche drang lautes Lachen, doch weder Ran noch Shinichi beachteten es. Beide beseitigten stumm die Überreste des Chaos und waren froh, dass die Erde nicht im ganzen Haus verteilt wurde.

"Sie kosten mich eine Menge Nerven", sagte Shinichi daraufhin und strich sich seufzend durch die Haare. "Aber sie sind es wert, egal, was sie anstellen. Das muss auch gesagt werden."

"Ja, ein Leben ohne sie wäre trostlos", stimmte Ran ihm zu. "Und von wem sie diese wilde, unbändige Energie haben, ist auch klar." Sie grinste, und Shinichi seufzte wieder.

"Ist ja schon gut."

Kurz daraufhin drang ein lautes Scheppern aus der Küche, und beide rechneten mit weiteren Scherben. Glücklicherweise war ihre Sorge unbegründet, denn es ging kein einziger Teller kaputt, obwohl vier der sechs Teller am Boden lagen. Wie die Stücke heil bleiben konnten, war für Shinichi allerdings ein Rätsel.

"Ich frage mich, ob sie auch solchen Unsinn machen werden, wenn deine Eltern hier sind", sagte Ran zwei Stunden später, als sie gemütlich Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa lagen.

Shinichi grummelte.

"Wahrscheinlich schon, immerhin lässt meine Mutter bei ihnen alles durchgehen. Und mein Vater-"

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem lauten Schrei unter, und Shinichi richtete sich samt Ran erschrocken auf.

Wie schon so oft stritten sich alle vier Kinder um die zwei Kontroller der Spielkonsole, aber auf die Idee, dass sie sich beim Spielen abwechseln könnten, kamen sie immer noch nicht. Stattdessen gingen sie mit Fäusten und Zähnen aufeinander los.

Jetzt musste Shinichi eingreifen.

"Schluss jetzt!", brüllte er, sprang auf und zerrte Reika von Shinichi Jr. herunter. "Wenn ihr nicht sofort mit dem Streiten aufhört, nehme ich den blöden Kasten weg und hau solange mit dem Hammer drauf, bis er kaputt ist!"

Die harten Worte zeigten sofort Wirkung. Erschrocken und mit grossen Augen starrten alle vier zu ihm hoch.

"Er gehört aber uns", schmollte Shinichi Jr. und sah seinen Vater feindselig an.

"Das ist mir egal", knurrte Shinichi. "Wenn ihr euch nicht normal verhalten könnt, während ihr davor sitzt, entscheide immer noch ich, was geschieht. Und jetzt vertragt ihr euch, habt ihr verstanden?"

Es folgte einstimmiges Schweigen, während die Zwillinge sich zögernd, aber gesittet und ruhig wieder vor den Fernseher setzten.

Shinichi seufzte und liess sich dann wieder auf das Sofa fallen.

"Jetzt weiss ich, wer der Mann im Haus ist", sagte Ran leise und kicherte. "Aber gleich mit dem Hammer zu drohen ist keine gute Idee."

"Etwas anderes ist mir auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen. Aber gewirkt hat es ja trotzdem, also was soll's", erwiderte Shinichi und grinste kurz fies, ehe er zu den Kindern hinüberschaute.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Ich mache mir Sorgen", antwortete Shinichi nach kurzem Zögern auf Rans Frage.

"Warum?"

"Wenn meine Eltern kommen, bringen sie Geschenke mit, und dann gehen die Streitereien wieder von vorne los. Da bin ich mir fast sicher."

"Ach was, das wird schon nicht passieren, du darfst nicht immer alles so pessimistisch sehen. Und jetzt entspann dich."

Shinichi grummelte nur. Die letzte SMS, die er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, beunruhigte ihn diesbezüglich sehr. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er ein Geschenk mitbringen würde, mit dem alle vier Kinder gleichzeitig spielen konnten.

"Und was, wenn es eine Spielkonsole ist, die er mitbringt?", fragte Shinichi.

Darauf wusste Ran keine Antwort. Sie wusste aber, dass sie es erfahren würden, sobald die Kudos angekommen waren.

Und das war bereits eine Woche später der Fall.

Für Shinichi war das Erscheinen seiner Eltern überraschend, da er zwar sehr wohl wusste, dass sie kamen, er jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie so früh schon vor der Haustür stehen würden.

Die Begrüssung fiel herzlicher aus als die letzte, alleine schon deshalb, weil Shinichi Jr. und Reika freudestrahlend ihren Grossvater ansprangen und ihn ins Straucheln brachten.

"Hallo Opa!"

"Hallo ihr! Seid ihr gross geworden, kaum zu glauben!"

"Hast du uns was mitgebracht?", fragte Shinichi Jr. gleich und erhielt ein Nicken.

"Ja, natürlich, hier."

Yusaku überreichte Shinichi Jr. eine riesige Tasche und sah dann lächelnd zu, wie der Junge damit zusammen mit seiner Schwester wie der Blitz ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Shinichi ärgerte das.

"Hey! Kommt sofort zurück und bedankt euch gefälligst!"

"Danke, Opa!", rief Shinichi Jr. aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Yusaku lächelte verlegen, und Shinichi ächzte laut.

"Mann o Mann, das kann ja heiter werden. Was habt ihr ihnen eigentlich geschenkt?"

"Ach, nichts besonderes", winkte Yusaku ab und grinste. "Es ist nur eine Spielkonsole und zwei Spiele dazu. Wir wollten eigentlich noch ein drittes besorgen, aber da wir nicht sicher waren, was genau die Kinder bevorzugen, beliessen wir es bei zweien. Es sind zwei Mario-Spiele, eines davon ist das so genannte 'Mario Kart'. Und das kann man auch zu Viert spielen, habe ich mir sagen lassen."

"Eine Spielkonsole", sagte Shinichi nur mit versteinertem Gesicht. Sein Blick, mit dem er Ran bedachte, sprach Bände.

"Ich glaube, wir trinken erst mal eine Tasse Tee, um uns zu beruhigen", sagte sie und führte Yusaku und Yukiko, die ausser dem Hallo noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, in die Küche. Danach tischte sie einen selbst gemachten Kuchen auf und bevor sie sich versah, sprachen sie schon über Gott und die Welt.

Allerdings blieben die Erwachsenen nicht lange unter sich, denn schon kurze Zeit später tauchte plötzlich Shinichi Jr. bei ihnen auf. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt seinem Vater, und er zeigte seine brave Seite.

"Daddy? Machst du bitte das Spiel ganz?"

"Hä?"

Shinichi verstand nicht.

"Er meint wohl, ob du die Konsole anschalten und einstellen könntest", bemerkte Ran und lächelte, als Reika an der Seite ihres gleichaltrigen Bruders auftauchte. Mit grossen, unschuldig dreinblickenden Kinderaugen sahen sie zu ihrem Vater hoch. Dieser blockte ab.

"Nein, vergesst es. Ihr streitet euch dann sowieso wieder, also werde ich das nicht tun."

"Bitte, Daddy."

"Nein, keine Chance."

Shinichi verschränkte die Arme.

"Schon gut, dann mach ich es eben", sagte Yusaku und erhob sich. Shinichi regte das auf.

"Hey, lass das! Du sabotierst meine Erziehungsmethoden!"

"Ach, jetzt gönn den Kleinen auch mal was. Sie haben nur eine Kindheit, und in der sollten sie Spass haben. Wenn sie erst mal erwachsen sind, ist das Leben ernst genug."

Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, er war sprachlos.

_Was hatte sein Vater da gerade gesagt?_

Nach knappen zehn Minuten kehrte Yusaku zurück und lächelte zufrieden.

"So, erledigt. Wo sind denn eigentlich Shunsaku und Miyuki?"

"Die müssen irgendwo oben sein", sagte Shinichi, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr sie die Welt um sich herum vergessen können, wenn sie erst mal am Spielen sind."

"Wollt ihr sie nicht mal rufen?"

"Das ist nicht mehr nötig", sagte Ran ein und deutete zur Küchentür, bei der in diesem Augenblick Miyuki aufgetaucht war. Freudestrahlend rannte sie auf ihre Grosseltern zu und lachte, als Yukiko sie hochnahm.

"Hui!"

"Hallo, meine Kleine!"

"Wo hast du denn deinen Bruder gelassen?", fragte Yusaku und strich dem Mädchen über den Kopf. Miyuki wandte sich ihm zu und zeigte dann hinaus in den Flur.

"Da."

Tatsächlich, da stand Shunsaku. Allerdings hatte er sich einen Papierkorb über den Kopf gestülpt, so dass er gar nicht sehen konnte, wohin er ging. Er folgte ihren Stimmen, doch auch dann konnte er nicht verhindern, am Küchengestell und am Tisch anzustossen. Im Gegenteil, er tat es sogar absichtlich und erntete dafür einige Lacher.

"Wo willst du denn hin, mein Kleiner?", fragte Yusaku lachend und hob ihn hoch, ehe er seinen Enkel vom Papierkorb befreite. Was er dann sah, verschlug ihm regelrecht die Sprache.

Yusaku blickte in sein zweijähriges Spiegelbild, sein 44 Jahre jüngeres Ebenbild.

Und er war sofort von ihm begeistert.

"Das ist... unglaublich...", murmelte er voller Ehrfurcht.

Shunsaku lachte seinen Grossvater an.

"Ja, er kommt immer mehr nach dir", sagte Shinichi und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine linke Hand. "Er trägt zwar den Namen deines Vaters, aber er hat dein Aussehen."

Yusaku antwortete nicht. Genau daran hatte er auch gedacht, und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und Freude.

Sein Vater, Shunsaku Kudo Senior, den er viel zu früh und unter tragischen Umständen verloren hatte, war in die Familie zurückgekehrt. Yusaku konnte seinen Tränen nicht zurückhalten, so sehr berührte es ihn.

Während Yusaku die Augen nicht von Shunsaku lassen konnte, hüpfte Miyuki von Yukikos Schoss, schnappte sich ihrerseits den Papierkorb und stülpte ihn über den Kopf.

Yukiko begann zu lachen und konnte sich fast nicht mehr einkriegen.

"Du hättest sie vor ein paar Monaten sehen sollen", sagte Shinichi und warf Yusaku einen Blick zu. "Wenn Kinder ein Jahr alt sind, benehmen sie sich wie kleine Betrunkene."

"Ja, kennen wir, Shinichi, das war bei dir nicht anders", bemerkte Yukiko trocken, als sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

"Quatsch, ich doch nicht", wehrte er ab.

"Doch, du auch", widersprach sie und grinste fies. "Ganz besonders du. Es gibt genug Fotos, die das beweisen."

Shinichi biss sich auf die Zunge, damit nicht eine weitere Bemerkung über seine Lippen kam. Das stimmte leider... Schnell versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln, und er schaffte es, auch wenn Yusaku dabei kaum noch ein Wort sagte.

Während des Mittagessens jedoch war er wieder so wortgewandt wie immer, sie sprachen über die vergangenen Monate und das Weltgeschehen, und die Kinder diskutierten ebenfalls. Ihr Thema hatte aber mehr mit der neuen Spielkonsole zu tun als mit der Welt ausserhalb ihres Hauses, doch das war ihnen vollkommen egal.

Yukiko, die immer wieder einen Blick auf die Kinder warf, lächelte und musterte dann ihre älteste Enkeltochter. Die kleine Reika war schon ein Phänomen, denn je älter sie wurde, desto ähnlicher wurde sie ihrer Mutter.

Sie und auch der Rest der Familie waren sich sicher, dass Reika als 16-Jährige exakt dasselbe Aussehen haben würde wie Ran im dem Alter. Sie war das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, eine Doppelgängerin. Aber dasselbe galt auch für Shinichi Jr. und seinen Vater, und bei Miyuki und Yukiko beziehungsweise Shunsaku und Yusaku war es genau gleich. Das Sprichwort 'Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm' traf in ihrer Familie vollkommen ins Schwarze, nicht nur auf das Äusserliche bezogen.

Als Yukiko an ihrem Tee nippte, merkte sie, dass sie den Zucker vergessen hatte, und holte das schnell nach. Durch das Versenken des Würfelzuckerstückchens entstanden kleine Bläschen, die auf der Oberfläche herumschwammen, und als Shinichi Jr. das sah, grinste er übers ganze Gesicht.

"Oma hat ein U-Boot im Tee!", lachte er und deutete auf ihre Tasse. "Es taucht da herum, darum hat es Bläschen drin."

Yukiko musste über diese kindliche Bemerkung herzlich lachen. Als ob es möglich wäre, dass in einer kleinen Teetasse ein ganzes U-Boot Platz haben würde.

Yusaku grinste ebenfalls, ehe er das Gespräch auf die nahe Zukunft lenkte und den Nachmittag ansprach.

"Kommissar Megure hat sich gemeldet, ich muss im Polizeipräsidium vorbeischauen", antwortete Shinichi auf die Frage seines Vaters, was sie machen wollten, und seufzte. "Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er ohne mich überhaupt nichts mehr zustande bringt."

Der Schriftsteller antwortete nicht, stattdessen räusperte er sich und wandte sich seiner Schwiegertochter zu.

"Hast du heute etwas Spezielles vor?"

"Ich sollte schon längst mal meinen Kleiderschrank ausräumen", seufzte Ran und lehnte sich zurück. "Und dann muss ich waschen, bügeln und tausend andere Sachen auch noch erledigen."

"Wenn du willst, kann ich dir dabei helfen", sagte Yukiko. "Zu zweit räumt sich der Schrank schneller aus, und alles andere ist auch schneller fertig."

"Falls es dir nichts ausmacht, gerne."

Zwei Stunden später allerdings musste Ran ihre Planung von einer Minute auf die andere über den Haufen werden. Yukiko, die bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich nervös war, fragte nach dem Grund.

"Ich habe vergessen, dass ich noch dringend ein paar Besorgungen machen muss", antwortete sie. "Und einen Kuchen muss ich auch noch backen. Ich frage mich echt, woher ich die Zeit dafür nehmen soll."

Yukiko lächelte.

"Soll ich vielleicht das Kuchenbacken übernehmen? Stress ist sehr ungesund."

Ran war heilfroh über diese Hilfe.

"Ja gerne. Aber lass dabei bloss nicht die Kinder aus den Augen, ja?"

"Keine Sorge, ich hab ein wachsames Auge auf sie."

"Danke."

Nachdem sich Ran fünf Minuten später von den Kindern verabschiedet und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, grinste Shinichi Jr. seine gleichaltrige Schwester an.

"Backe, backe, Kuchen", sagte er nur, und Reika verstand. Sie begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

Eilig rannten sie in die Küche, in der Yukiko bereits mit dem Grundteig beschäftigt war, setzten sich an den Tisch und sahen ihrer Grossmutter mit unschuldigen Gesichtern zu. Miyuki und Shunsaku, die wussten, was ihre älteren Geschwister vorhatten, gesellten sich zu ihnen und setzten sich jeweils auf den Schoss ihrer älteren Geschwister.

Yukiko lächelte sie an und begann, mit ihnen zu plaudern, während sie Schokoladenpulver in den Teig rührte. Sie dachte sich nichts Böses dabei und fand es sogar süss, dass die Kinder so interessiert an ihrem Tun waren.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie den zähflüssigen Teig in die Backform giessen wollte, klingelte das Telefon. Schnell wusch Yukiko sich die Hände und verliess nichts ahnend die Küche.

Darauf hatten die Kinder nur gewartet, der fertige Kuchenteig in der Schüssel war unbewacht...

Alle sprangen auf.

Während Reika sich erst mit einem Finger begnügte, griff Shinichi Jr. mit der ganzen Hand in die Schüssel und schaufelte drauflos. Miyuki und Shunsaku hatten erst Löffel, machten es dann aber ihrem Bruder nach, ebenso Reika. In Rekordzeit leerten sie die ganze Schüssel und liessen es sich schmecken.

Als Yukiko nach drei Minuten zurückkam, fand sie vier grinsende Kinder, einen verkleckerten Tisch und eine leere Schüssel vor. Mit grossen Augen betrachtete sie die jungen Mitglieder der Kudo-Familie.

Was hatte Ran gesagt, bevor sie ging? Sie sollte die Kinder nicht aus den Augen lassen? Yukiko biss sich auf die Lippen. Ups...

Jetzt konnte sie nur eines tun, und zwar, noch einmal von vorne beginnen und die Kinder dabei wirklich nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen...

Als Shinichi und Yusaku, die sich in der Stadt getroffen hatten und nun gemeinsam nach Hause kamen, erfuhren, was passiert war, lachten beide über Yukikos Missgeschick. Diese fand es erst nicht witzig, doch als selbst Ran, die geahnt hatte, was passieren würde, darüber schmunzelte, konnte Yukiko nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lachen. Die Zwillinge waren nun mal süsse kleine Kinder, das konnte man nicht von der Hand weisen.

Während des Abendessens drei Stunden später schlug Yukiko vor, den Job des Babysitters zu übernehmen, damit ihr Sohn und dessen Ehefrau wieder einmal die Möglichkeit hatten, mehr als nur sechs Stunden Schlaf in der Nacht zu bekommen. Shinichi nahm das Angebot sofort an, und auch Ran willigte nach kurzem Zögern ein. Sie hatte es zuerst zwar nicht zugeben wollen, aber auch sie litt seit geraumer Zeit unter Schlafmangel. Bei Shinichi war es inzwischen schon eine chronische Angelegenheit, und so waren sie beide überaus froh über das unverhoffte Angebot seiner Mutter.

"Na dann, schlaft gut! Und keine Sorge, wir schaukeln das Kind schon!"

Shinichi lachte.

"Übernimm dich aber nicht!"

Als Yukiko eine halbe Stunde später alleine in der Küche stand und sich einen Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank holte, betrat ihr Ehemann, der noch kurz mit Shinichi ein Männergespräch geführt hatte, den Raum. Die Stimme der ehemaligen Schauspielerin war leise.

"Hast du es ihm gesagt, Yusaku?"

"Nein."

Yukiko brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, welchen Gesichtsausdruck ihr Mann aufgesetzt hatte. Das Lächeln, das aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und an dessen Stelle ein todernster Ausdruck getreten war, konnte sie auch so erahnen.

"Hoffentlich geht alles gut aus", murmelte sie besorgt. "Und hoffentlich nützt unsere Flucht etwas."

Am nächsten Morgen schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Yukiko und Yusaku sassen in der Küche und frühstückten, als Shinichi und Ran gähnend den Raum betraten und sie grüssten.

"Ist gestern alles gut gegangen?", fragte die junge Mutter und griff nach einem Brötchen.

"Sogar sehr gut", sagte Yukiko und lächelte. "Man merkt, dass ihr die Kinder gut erzieht."

"Na hoffentlich auch", murmelte Shinichi und angelte sich das Beste vom ganzen Frühstückstisch, die Erdbeermarmelade. "Es wäre ja schlimm, wenn es nicht so wäre."

"So, wie du aussiehst, hast du wohl nicht viel Schlaf bekommen", bemerkte Yusaku und musterte seinen Sohn.

"Ich hatte nur einen verrückten Traum, das ist alles", entgegnete der Angesprochene und gähnte ausgiebig. "Aber dasselbe gilt wohl auch für dich, Vater. So müde hab ich dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber auch ich hatte einen verrückten Traum, der mich gerädert hat."

"Na dann, wenn du das sagst..."

"So war es."

Yusaku log Shinichi eiskalt an, doch er hielt es für das Beste. In Wahrheit hatte er die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan, aber das würde er seinen Sohn sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.

Nach dem ereignisarmen Vormittag und einem köstlichen Mittagessen schlief Shinichi eine Stunde auf das Sofa, und als er wieder aufwachte, war Yusaku verschwunden. Dabei hatten sie beide den Nachmittag nutzen wollen, um zusammen über die Detektivarbeit zu fachsimpeln.

"Wo ist denn Vater?", fragte er Yukiko, die sich im Sessel verschanzt hatte und ein Buch las.

"Er musste zu einem kurzfristig angesetzten Termin", antworte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Aber er sollte bis zum Abendessen wieder zurück sein."

Shinichi seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tja, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ein weltberühmter Schriftsteller muss immer überall gleichzeitig sein. Sogar heute, an einem Samstag."

Yukiko erwiderte nichts, sie war mit ihren Gedanken in der Vergangenheit.

Bis zum Abendessen kümmerte Shinichi sich liebevoll um seine Kinder, und als Yusaku kurz vor sieben Uhr abends zurückkehrte, merkte der Detektiv sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Yusaku verhielt sich äusserst merkwürdig, und er sah auch plötzlich krank aus.

Yukiko hatte es ebenfalls gesehen, sie sah ihn fragend und besorgt an.

"Yusaku? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ihr Mann schaute sie nicht an, er gab auch keine Antwort. Stattdessen musterte er die zwei jüngeren Zwillinge, die in aller Seelenruhe miteinander spielten. Sein Blick wanderte über das sorglose und lachende Gesicht seines jüngsten Enkels.

Als Shinichi dieselbe Frage wie Yukiko stellte, rührte Yusaku sich endlich, doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. Wortlos warf sich der Schriftsteller die Jacke wieder über die Schultern, drehte sich um und ging in den Flur. Er war kreidebleich.

"Ich darf nicht hier bleiben", murmelte er und griff mit zitternder Hand nach der Türklinke, doch Shinichi hielt ihn grob zurück.

"Spinnst du? Ich lass dich doch nicht gehen, wenn du krank bist."

"Bitte, Shinichi, du verstehst es nicht! Ich muss gehen, sofort!"

Yusakus Stimme war laut, sein Blick verzweifelt.

"Kommt nicht in Frage, ich will wissen, was mit dir los ist!"

Ran, die durch die ungewohnt harten Worte angelockt wurde, wusste sofort, was zu tun war. Ohne Widerworte zu erlauben verfrachtete sie Yusaku ins Bett und befahl ihm, auch dort zu bleiben. Ihr Schwiegervater wollte das zwar nicht, doch nachdem er sich Ran, Shinichi und Yukiko gegenübersah, gab er auf. Die Valium-Tablette, die Shinichi ihm heimlich zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser gab, wirkte schnell, so dass Ran und Yukiko das Gästezimmer schon bald wieder verlassen konnten. Shinichi hingegen blieb noch zurück, da er erst gehen wollte, wenn Yusaku das Land der Träume betreten hatte.

Das tat er auch kurz daraufhin, doch es war nicht so, wie Shinichi es sich gewünscht hatte. Gleich mehrmals schrak Yusaku hoch und schlief wieder ein. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er dabei die ganze Zeit von Shinichi beobachtet wurde.

Nachdem er aber zehn Minuten später doch einigermassen ruhig schlief, stellte Shinichi ihm ein weiteres Glas Wasser hin, zog dann die Tür zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Ran besorgt, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten.

"Vater schläft jetzt, aber er hat einen ziemlich unruhigen Schlaf. Das ist nicht normal, zumindest nicht bei ihm."

Mit ernstem Blick fixierte Shinichi Yukiko, die nun ebenfalls leicht blass um die Nase war und zitternd vor dem Sofa stand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie zu Boden.

"Was ist los mit ihm, Mutter? Was ist los mit euch? Sag endlich etwas!"

Jetzt war der Damm gebrochen, die starke Fassade war verschwunden. Yukiko traten Tränen in die Augen, dann liess sie sich kraftlos auf das Sofa fallen. Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

**Kapitel 4: Ein dunkles Geheimnis**

Shinichi sah Ran an und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Es musste schon einen triftigen Grund geben, bevor seine Mutter auch nur schluchzte, aber jetzt weinte sie sich regelrecht die Augen aus. Es musste also etwas Schreckliches sein.

Ran setzte sich neben Yukiko und versuchte sie mit leisen Worten zu trösten, doch es gelang ihr nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, Yukiko weinte dadurch nur noch mehr und begrub damit Shinichis Hoffnung, dass sie von alleine alles erzählen würde.

"Ist Vater etwa krank?", fragte er daraufhin. "Hat er irgendeine tödliche Krankheit?"

"Nein, das... das ist es nicht...", schluchzte Yukiko und konnte sich immer noch nicht wirklich beruhigen.

"Was ist es dann? Sag es doch einfach!"

Erst nach mehreren Minuten hatte sich Yukiko einigermassen beruhigt, doch sie starrte dann nur stumm auf den Boden vor ihren Füssen.

"Mutter? Bitte sag es."

Yukiko schluckte und räusperte sich. Ihre nächsten Worte waren für das junge Ehepaar ein grosser Schock, das wusste sie, aber dennoch musste sie es ihnen sagen. Sie räusperte sich noch einmal und sah dann zu ihrem Sohn hoch.

"Shinichi... dein Vater... hat jemanden umgebracht. Erschossen."

Er erstarrte auf der Stelle, und auch Ran sah ihre Schwiegermutter erschrocken an.

"Was?", fragte sie fassungslos. "Yusaku hat-"

"Jemanden erschossen?", beendete Shinichi Rans Frage. "Warum?"

Als Yukiko nicht antwortete, kniete Shinichi sich vor sie hin und sah sie an.

"Erzähl, was passiert ist, dann geht es dir besser."

Ran nickte.

"Das stimmt, er hat Recht. Yukiko?"

"Es war ein Unfall... Es war Notwehr."

Weder Shinichi noch Ran sagten ein Wort, da sie Yukiko nicht mehr unterbrechen wollten. Diese hatte sich nun fast vollständig von ihrem Weinkrampf erholt, so dass sie ohne zu Stocken erzählen konnte.

"Als Yusaku und ich neulich geschäftlich nach New York fliegen mussten, wurde unser Flieger von Luftpiraten gekapert."

"Oh mein Gott!", murmelte Ran und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, und Shinichi schaute seine Mutter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erschrocken an.

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder?"

"Doch, leider schon", antwortete Yukiko und schniefte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Ran leise und sah ihre Schwiegermutter mitfühlend an.

Yukiko räusperte sich erneut und begann leise zu erzählen.

"Yusaku war gerade auf der Toilette, als sich die Piraten unter den Passagieren zu erkennen gaben und das Flugzeug in ihre Gewalt brachten. Wir, also die Passagiere, wurden angewiesen, unsere Handys abzugeben und uns ruhig zu verhalten, wenn wir nicht wollten, dass das Flugzeug abstürzt. Das taten wir auch, und die Piraten mussten wohl schon mit ihrem Sieg gerechnet haben. Allerdings hatten sie vergessen oder gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Yusaku noch auf der Toilette war. Er war der einzige, der in der Lage war, uns alle aus der gefährlichen Situation zu retten."

"Und wie hatte er es geschafft?"

Yukiko sah Ran an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiss es gar nicht. Ich weiss nicht, was er gemacht hat, und ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Das Wichtigste war ja sowieso, dass er es schaffte, jeden einzelnen von ihnen nacheinander dingfest zu machen und zu fesseln. Die Gefahr war gebannt, und Yusaku wurde als Held gefeiert. Er war ja wirklich einer."

"Und warum weiss ich nichts davon?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos. "Eine solche Geschichte wird doch sofort in den Medien veröffentlicht und der Name des Helden laut ausposaunt."

"Das wurde sie auch, aber-"

"Jetzt verstehe ich", murmelte Ran plötzlich und starrte nun ebenfalls zu Boden. "Oh mein Gott..."

"Was verstehst du?", fragte Shinichi irritiert.

"Von dieser Flugzeugentführung habe ich in der Zeitung gelesen", antwortete Ran und sah ihren Ehemann an. "Es war aber kein Foto dabei, und es stand geschrieben, dass ein Mann mit amerikanischen Namen alle gerettet hat."

"Ein amerikanischer Name?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt. "Aber-"

"Wir flogen unter falschen Namen", erklärte Yukiko und schneuzte in ihr Taschentuch, das Ran ihr vorhin gegeben hatte. "Das machen wir fast immer so bei Inlandflügen, wisst ihr..."

Im Wohnzimmer breitete sich Stille aus, während Yukiko nun mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Mann war, Ran weiterhin zu Boden starrte und Shinichi sich die ganze Geschichte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen liess. An sich war das Erzählte stimmig, aber das erklärte noch lange nicht Yusakus und Yukikos merkwürdiges Verhalten von vorhin.

"Warum freut ihr euch dann nicht über euer Glück?", fragte er daraufhin.

Yukiko musste schlucken, um den Kloss in ihrem Hals, der sich neu gebildet hatte, loszuwerden.

"Weil die Anführer der Piraten Rache geschworen haben", sagte sie dann. "Sie haben geschworen, unsere ganze Familie... zu töten."

Wieder sah Ran sie erschrocken an, doch Shinichi fand die Umstände trotz der eindeutigen Worte fragwürdig.

"Erklär."

Yukiko seufzte.

"Nach der Landung wurden die Luftpiraten verhaftet, aber einer der beiden Anführer, es waren zwei Brüder, riss sich los und stürmte auf Yusaku zu. Ohne Zweifel wollte er ihn umbringen, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Yusaku hat seelenruhig abgewartet, bis der Verbrecher bei ihm war, dann hat er ihm mit einem Griff die Pistole abgenommen und-"

Yukiko verstummte schlagartig, als sie sich an jene schrecklichen Bruchteile einer Sekunde zurückerinnerte, und sie schlug sich entsetzt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

"Und?", fragte Shinichi mit lauter Stimme.

Er hasste es, seiner Mutter alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen, da er das bei ihr normalerweise nicht tun musste. Doch jetzt, mit den nächsten Worten, wurde Yukikos Stimme laut.

"Yusaku hat die Pistole auf ihn gerichtet und abgedrückt! Er hat ihn einfach erschossen!"

"Wie kommt denn plötzlich eine Pistole ins Spiel?", fragte Shinichi fassungslos, nachdem er diese neue Information über seinen Vater halb verdaut hatte.

"Die Polizisten hatten welche", murmelte Yukiko. "Ich meine, der eine Bruder hatte sie einem von ihnen gestohlen..."

Shinichi grummelte laut hörbar.

"Typisch fahrlässige Leute. Dabei sollte man doch wissen, dass mit Verbrechern wie Luftpiraten nicht zu spassen ist und man nie unaufmerksam werden darf."

Yukiko nickte.

"Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Ran einfühlsam, und ihre Schwiegermutter musste wieder schlucken.

"Der Bruder des hat dann gedroht, Yusaku umzubringen, wenn er wieder auf freiem Fuss ist. Und er hat geschworen, auch seine Familie, also uns alle, zu töten."

"Wann genau war diese Flugzeugentführung?", fragte Shinichi und sah seine Mutter nachdenklich an.

"Vor etwa acht Wochen", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu. "Doch vor ein paar Tagen haben wir erfahren, dass ebenjener Bruder aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, und-"

"Und darum seid ihr fluchtartig nach Japan gekommen, um diesem Irren nicht plötzlich auf der Strasse zu begegnen", beendete Shinichis Yukikos angefangenen Satz. "Habe ich Recht?"

"So in etwa, ja", gab Yukiko traurig zu. "Wir hofften dadurch, uns in Sicherheit gebracht zu haben."

Ran liess ihren Blick fragend von Shinichi zu Yukiko und wieder zurück wandern. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, warum Yusaku ausgerechnet heute so panisch war.

Shinichi, der ihre Gedanken zu erraten schien, räusperte sich.

"Ich vermute, dass der Kerl eure Fährte aufgenommen hat, euch bis nach Japan gefolgt und jetzt ebenfalls in Tokyo ist. Und Vater muss ihn heute wohl in der Stadt gesehen haben. Das würde zumindest sein Verhalten erklären."

Daran hatte Yukiko auch schon gedacht, und sie vermutete dasselbe. Mit Sicherheit wusste sie es aber nicht, denn sein Verhalten konnte nur Yusaku erläutern.

Shinichi lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

"Sogar meine Sorgen haben Sorgen, ich fasse es nicht. Wie soll das bloss weitergehen?"

Ran seufzte ebenfalls, doch sie grübelte über etwas anderes nach.

"Aber eines verstehe ich trotzdem nicht", sagte sie leise und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

"Was verstehst du nicht?"

"Ich kenne deinen Vater als realistischen, ruhigen und gefassten Mann, und dann soll er plötzlich eine Pistole auf jemanden gerichtet und kaltblütig abgedrückt haben?"

Yukiko sagte nichts dazu, denn Shinichi übernahm die Erklärung.

"So etwas ist zwar furchtbar und meistens auch unbegreiflich, aber trotzdem nicht ungewöhnlich. In einer Extremsituation kann jeder Mensch zum Mörder werden, egal ob junger Teenager oder alter Grossvater. Das gilt für uns alle, sogar für dich und mich."

"Für mich auch?", fragte sich verwundert.

Shinichi nickte, und Ran erkannte, dass er Recht hatte. Das beste Beispiel dafür waren ihre Kinder. Sie kannte Shinichi gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sehr wohl auf jemanden schiessen würde, der seine Kinder in irgendeiner Weise bedrohte, auch wenn er sicherlich versuchen würde, ihn nicht gleich zu töten. Aber er würde abdrücken... und sie selber würde das auch tun. Eltern hatten die Pflicht, ihre Kinder zu schützen, selbst wenn sie dafür jemand anderen verletzen mussten, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen... Shinichi nahm diese Angelegenheit sehr ernst.

Ran seufzte lautlos. Es zeigte sich wieder einmal deutlich, dass Shinichi, wenn es um seine Familie ging, aufopfernd und liebevoll war, auf der anderen Seite jedoch Verbrechern gegenüber ohne weiteres gnadenlos und kaltblütig sein konnte.

"Aber trotzdem...", murmelte Ran daraufhin und sah ihren Mann besorgt an. "Eine solche Extremsituation war das doch bei Yusaku gar nicht, oder?"

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf, und auch Yukiko verneinte leise. "Aber was hat ihn dann geritten?", fragte Ran weiter. "Warum hat Yusaku abgedrückt? Ich meine, sie lagen ja nicht am Boden und haben miteinander gekämpft oder so was, und doch hat er es getan."

"Tja, das kann nur er selber erklären", seufzte Shinichi und streckte sich. "Ich werde ihm morgen auf den Zahn fühlen, dann erfahren wir es sicher."

Yukiko war davon nicht überzeugt.

"Yusaku wird nicht reden", sagte sie.

"Er muss reden, und das weiss er", erwiderte Shinichi und wollte noch anfügen, dass er nur so zum Wohle seiner Familie handeln konnte. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. "Wo sind eigentlich die Kinder?"

"Wir haben sie ins Spielzimmer gebracht, als du noch bei Yusaku warst", sagte Yukiko und kam Ran somit mit der Antwort zuvor. "Und wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass sie erst wieder nach unten kommen dürfen, wenn einer von uns sie abholt."

Shinichi sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Dann solltet ihr sie besser schnell holen, bevor sie da oben noch verhungern."

"Das Abendessen!", rief Ran und sprang auf. "Das habe ich total vergessen!"

Seit Yusakus Rückkehr und ihrem vorherigen Gespräch war tatsächlich schon eine beträchtliche Zeit vergangen, und durch Yukikos Ausführungen vergassen sie alles um sich herum. Die beiden Frauen wurden sofort hektisch, nur Shinichi blieb ruhig.

"Wir kümmern uns darum", sagte Ran und packte ihre Schwiegermutter am Handgelenk. "Und du gehst bitte zu den Kindern hoch und holst sie runter."

"Alles klar."

"Komm, Yukiko."

Die beiden Frauen verschwanden in der Küche, und Shinichi machte sich in aller Seelenruhe auf den Weg zu seinen Sprösslingen.

Als er kurz daraufhin die Tür zum Spielzimmer öffnete, bot sich ihm ein sonderbares Bild.

Shinichi Jr., Reika und Miyuki spielten Memory und wechselten sich dabei immer brav ab, während Shunsaku zusammengerollt in der Ecke lag und schlief.

Shinichi lächelte. Dessen Geschwister waren nicht gerade leise, aber trotzdem konnte sein jüngerer Sohn ungestört schlummern. Der junge Detektiv beneidete ihn um dieses Talent. Meistens hatte er selbst einen so leichten Schlaf, dass er beim kleinsten Geräusch aufwachte und dann eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchte, bis er wieder einschlafen konnte. Ändern konnte er es nicht, aber vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Als Detektiv musste man ja förmlich immer wach sein...

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Na los ihr drei, das Essen ist fertig. Geht runter."

"Endlich!", riefen Shinichi Jr. und Reika im Chor und liessen sofort alles stehen und liegen. Ihre Schwester Miyuki war zwar erst über das abrupte Ende ihres Spiels enttäuscht, doch da sie sowieso am Verlieren war, kam sie schnell darüber hinweg. Eilig packte sie die Karten zusammen, damit ihre älteren Geschwister nicht auf die Idee kamen, das Spiel nach dem Essen fortzusetzen, dann verliess auch sie das Zimmer. Shinichi blieb mit Shunsaku alleine zurück.

Der Detektiv schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf und lächelte. Was für eine Rasselbande...

Ran zufolge war das jedoch kein Wunder. Sie sagte immer, dass es bei einem Vater wie Shinichi und einer Grossmutter wie Yukiko gar nicht anders hätte sein können. Es wäre alles eine Frage der Gene, hatte sie damals gewitzelt.

"Sehr witzig, Ran, sehr witzig", murmelte Shinichi, dann lenkte er seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart und kniete sich zu seinem Sohn.

Als er Shunsaku wecken wollte, zögerte er jedoch. Shinichi hatte immer Wert darauf gelegt, dass jeweils die ganze Familie beim Essen am Tisch sass, aber wenn Kinder schliefen, sollte man sie auch schlafen lassen... Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er seinen Sohn gleich ins Bett bringen, oder ihn wecken und zum Essen zwingen? Shinichi wusste, dass alle seine Kinder nichts oder kaum etwas assen, wenn sie kurz zuvor geweckt wurden. Es war sogar schon mal vorgekommen, dass Reika am Esstisch wieder eingeschlafen war...

Der junge Vater entschied sich bei diesem Gedanken für Ersteres.

Sanft hob er den Jungen hoch und trug ihn in dessen Schlafzimmer, dann legte er ihn ins Bett, deckte ihn zu und verliess leise den Raum wieder. Sein Sohn wachte während der ganzen Zeit nicht auf, und Shinichi wusste nun, dass er sich für das Richtige entschieden hatte.

"Wo hast du Shunsaku gelassen?"

Ran sah ihren Mann erstaunt an, als dieser alleine und nicht wie erwartet mit dem Jungen erschien.

"Er hat tief und fest geschlafen, da wollte ich ihn nicht wecken", antwortete Shinichi und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Oh, na dann..."

"Heben wir doch etwas vom Essen auf, damit er morgen etwas davon hat."

"Es gibt sowieso Reste, weil Yusaku auch nicht hier ist...", murmelte Yukiko traurig.

Während des Abendessens, bei dem die Kinder sich die Bäuche vollschlugen, die Erwachsenen hingegen nur sehr wenig assen, versuchte Yukiko ihre Gedanken in eine erfreulichere Richtung zu lenken, doch das gelang ihr nur halbwegs.

"Erst willst du, dass wir herkommen und mehr Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen, und jetzt so was. Es tut mir sehr leid."

"Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld", versuchte Ran sie aufzumuntern. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir das gemeinsam schaffen werden. Nicht wahr, Shinichi?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Es wird schon alles gut ausgehen."

Der Angesprochene sah bei diesen Worten allerdings nicht hoch, da er gerade dabei war, der kleinen Miyuki die Fleischbällchen zu zerkleinern, um sie damit füttern zu können.

Eine Stunde später waren die Kinder im Bett, und Yukiko hatte sich auch schon zurückgezogen. Einzig Ran und Shinichi waren noch wach, doch auch sie machten sich langsam für die Nacht bereit.

Während Shinichi sich nach dem Zähneputzen im Badezimmer Zeit liess, lag Ran schon im Bett. Doch als ihr Mann nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde immer noch nicht bei ihr war, ging sie nach ihm sehen.

Sie fand ihn so vor, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte; im Badezimmer stehend vor dem Spiegel und sich selbst beim Nachdenken beobachtend.

"Shinichi, komm bitte ins Bett."

Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht, obwohl er die Worte gehört hatte.

"Geh schon mal vor, ich schaue noch mal nach Vater und komme dann auch."

"Okay", seufzte Ran, küsste Shinichi auf die Wange und liess ihn wieder alleine.

Kaum hatte Shinichi eine Minute später das dunkle Gästezimmer betreten, fiel sein Blick auf seinen schlafenden Vater. Dieser lag ganz ruhig im Bett und Shinichi erkannte sofort am sanften Heben und Senken der Decke, dass Yusaku einen ruhigen Schlaf hatte.

Seufzend trat dessen Sohn näher und blieb schliesslich am Fussende des Bettes stehen.

Shinichi fühlte sich schlecht beim Gedanken an die nahe Zukunft. Er hatte ihre Situation vorhin Ran und Yukiko gegenüber zwar verharmlost, aber insgeheim wusste er, dass es mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, gefährlicher für sie alle wurde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der rachsüchtige Luftpirat vor seiner Tür stehen würde. Immerhin wusste dieser genau, wer Yusakus Sohn war und wo dieser samt Familie wohnte, sonst hätte er nicht gesagt, dass er sie alle umbringen würde...

"Verdammt, Vater, warum hast du den Typen umgelegt?", fragte Shinichi flüsternd und wandte sich dann von ihm ab. Es war ein Geheimnis, das nur Yusaku kannte, es war ein Geheimnis, das ihnen allen den Leben kosten würde, sollte er nicht damit herausrücken und gleichzeitig einen Vorschlag bringen, wie sie der Gefahr entfliehen konnten.

Gedankenverloren und mit verschränkten Armen stand Shinichi dann am Fenster und starrte zum leuchtenden Vollmond hoch. Die Sonne der Nacht stand scheinbar bewegungslos am Himmel, keine einzige Wolke trübte ihren Blick auf die Erde. An sich wäre das ein beruhigender Anblick, zumindest war es das für Shinichi immer, wenn er Zeit hatte, ihn anzusehen. Aber nicht in dieser Nacht. Jetzt schien ihm der Mond zu sagen: _"Pass gut auf."_

Shinichi seufzte erneut, dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Vater, bevor er wieder den Erdtrabanten betrachtete.

Es gab Nächte, in denen die Wölfe schwiegen und nur der Mond heulte.

So eine Nacht war heute.

**Kapitel 5: Der wahre Grund für die Tat**

Shinichi, der kurzerhand beschlossen hatte, die Nacht über wach zu bleiben und Wache zu schieben, blieb wider Erwarten arbeitslos. Die ganze Zeit über geschah nichts, und als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Dächern Tokyos erschienen, war er hundemüde und schlecht gelaunt. Sein Opfer, sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu hauen, hatte niemandem genützt, am wenigsten ihm selbst. Aber andererseits war er jetzt beruhigt, es war alles in Ordnung. Zumindest _noch_ war alles in Ordnung.

Um sich für den Tag zu wappnen, entschloss Shinichi sich, erst mal einen Kaffee zu kochen und etwas zu essen. Die Uhr in der Küche zeigte kurz nach halb sechs Uhr an, was Shinichi mit einem Seufzen quittierte. Um diese Zeit lag er normalerweise noch im Bett, aber jetzt noch dahin zurückzukehren, dafür war es nun zu spät. Alleine schon seiner Arbeit wegen, aber hauptsächlich wegen Ran. Sie würde ihm womöglich die Matratze unter ihm anzünden, weil er nicht schlafen gegangen war. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihre Wut dämpfen, in dem er das Frühstück für sie alle vorbereitete.

Gesagt, getan.

Schnell fanden Brot, Butter, Marmelade und Milch ihren Platz auf dem Frühstückstisch, doch für Shinichi war dieser Tisch noch nicht komplett; seine tägliche Morgenlektüre fehlte noch. Also holte er die Post herein, die heute ausnahmsweise früh da war, sortierte diese nach Empfänger und vertiefte sich dann in die Tageszeitung. Im Gegensatz zu der gestrigen Ausgabe war die heutige um Welten interessanter, Shinichi las sogar die kürzesten Artikel und bemerkte gar nicht, wie plötzlich sein jüngerer Sohn in der Küche auftauchte.

Der kleine Shunsaku setzte sich ihm gegenüber lautlos auf einen Stuhl und sah seinem Vater still dabei zu, wie er die Zeitung las. Das wurde ihm aber bald zu langweilig, weswegen er begann, laut und ausgiebig zu gähnen und mit einem Löffel gegen eine Tasse zu klappern.

Erschrocken liess Shinichi die Zeitung fallen.

"Hey! Was machst du denn schon hier, Kleiner?"

Shunsaku grinste seinen Vater nur an, sprang dann von seinem Stuhl herunter und kletterte auf Shinichis Schoss. "Du solltest doch um diese Zeit noch schlafen", fügte er seufzend hinzu und legte seinen Arm um den Körper seines Sohnes.

"Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich weiterlese?"

Shunsaku schüttelte den Kopf und wartete dann darauf, bis Shinichi die Zeitung umblätterte und somit eine bestimmte Seite aufschlug. Sofort riss der Junge diese aus der Hand seines Vaters und begann, mit einem Malstift die gesamte Seite zu bemalen. Soschnell er konnte beschlagnahmte Shinichi den Stift, doch wie durch Zauberei hatte Shunsaku einen zweiten in der Hand. Munter kritzelte er weiter, und Shinichi schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

"Nach wem kommst du bloss?", fragte er, ehe er seinen Sohn hochhob, aufstand und Shunsaku wieder hinsetzte, damit der Junge die Zeitung weiter bemalen konnte. Über dessen schnelle Reaktion war Shinichi zwar erschrocken, doch nachdem er gesehen hatte, welche Seite Shunsaku bearbeitete, liess er ihn gewähren. Wer interessierte sich schon für die Werbung?

"Lass dir ruhig Zeit, mein Junge."

"Hihi."

Shinichi begann, für sich ein Butterbrot zu machen, doch als Shunsaku ihn plötzlich mit hungrigem Blick ansah, wusste er, dass er es nicht selber essen würde.

"Schon verstanden."

Der junge Vater schnitt das fertige Brot in kindgerechte Happen und schob seinem Sohn den Teller hin. Er bemerkte nicht, wie er dabei von Ran beobachtet wurde.

Seine Frau stand regungslos neben der Tür und hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über zugesehen. Wie schon so oft war sie einfach nur froh, einen so hingebungsvollen und liebenden Ehemann zu haben, der sich rührend um seine Kinder kümmerte, und dem seine Familie das Wichtigste in seinem Leben war.

"Guten Morgen."

Shinichi richtete sich erschrocken auf und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Hallo Ran! Hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt!"

"Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht."

Ihre ruhige Stimme kam Shinichi merkwürdig vor, weswegen er sie kurz nachdenklich musterte. "Was ist?"

"Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?", fragte er.

Seine Frau war erstaunt.

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Na, weil ich die Nacht nicht schlafend neben dir verbracht habe."

"Nein, warum auch?", fragte Ran und holte den Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank, den Shinichi vergessen hatte. "Ich weiss doch, dass ich den Ernst der Lage, in der wir uns befinden, nicht ignorieren darf."

Shinichi war erleichtert.

"Danke."

"Ich muss mich auch bedanken."

Yukikos leicht verschlafene Stimme wehte zu ihnen hinüber, und Shunsaku sah erfreut von der bemalten Zeitungsseite hoch.

"Hallo Oma!"

Seine Grossmutter, die mit einem Lächeln zu ihnen trat, begrüsste den Jungen mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Shunsaku strich sich gleich danach angewidert mit dem Ärmel über die Stelle, was bei allen drei Erwachsenen ein Lachen auf die Gesichter trieb.

"Kleiner Schlingel", sagte Ran und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Orangensaft, während Yukiko sich ihrem Sohn zuwandte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass Shinichi Wache geschoben hatte, und bedankte sich bei ihm für diesen Einsatz.

Kurze Zeit später sassen alle vier Kinder, ihre Eltern und ihre Grossmutter am Tisch und frühstückten, einzig Yusaku blieb der Runde fern. Shinichi und Ran jedoch verzichteten darauf, ihn gewaltsam in die Küche zu holen, sondern liessen ihn einfach schlafen.

Während Yukiko sich nach dem Essen mit den Kindern beschäftigte und Ran das Abräumen und den Abwasch in Angriff nahm, ging Shinichi, der beschlossen hatte, heute nicht zur Arbeit zu gehen, zum Gästezimmer hoch. Yusaku lag nach wie vor im Bett und schnarchte, doch Shinichi erkannte sofort, dass sein Vater nur so tat als ob.

"Ich weiss, dass du wach bist, also versuch nicht, mich zu veräppeln."

Augenblicklich hörte das Schnarchen auf.

"Mist", murmelte Yusaku. "Erwischt."

"Du versuchst es immer auf die gleiche Leier, es wird schon langsam langweilig", sagte Shinichi und trat ans Fenster, damit er die Vorhänge öffnen konnte.

Yusaku richtete sich langsam auf, erwiderte jedoch nichts, während sein Sohn sich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Willst du mir nicht endlich mal sagen, was mit dir los ist?"

"Ich komme ja doch nicht drumherum-"

"Stimmt", grummelte Shinichi und sah ihn an.

"Aber nicht vor den Kindern", sagte Yusaku und deutete zur Tür, wo plötzlich die beiden Mädchen aufgetaucht waren.

"Reika, Miyuki, geht ins Wohnzimmer spielen, ja? Daddy und Opa müssen etwas besprechen."

"Dürfen wir mit der Konsole spielen?", fragte Reika sofort.

"Ja, von mir aus."

"Danke!"

Schon waren die beiden Mädchen wieder verschwunden, und Shinichi wandte sich mit ernstem Blick seinem Vater zu.

"Also, ich höre."

Yusaku wollte erst noch etwas herumdrucksen, doch dann erkannte er, dass er es nicht mehr länger verschweigen konnte.

"Ich habe es für dich getan. Für euch."

"Wie meinst du das?"

Yusaku zögerte wieder, und Shinichi regte sich darüber auf. "Bin ich in Gefahr?"

"Nein... Du bist nicht das Ziel. Du nicht. Aber ich."

"Mutter hat aber etwas anderes erzählt", sagte Shinichi mit dunkler Stimme. "Sie meinte sogar, dass wir alle in Gefahr wären."

Yusaku blieb stumm, und für den Detektiv war es das Zeichen, dass Yukiko Recht hatte. "Mensch, Vater, mach doch endlich den Mund auf! Es geht hier um deine Familie! Oder willst du, dass wir alle sterben? Willst du, dass die Kinder ihr Leben nicht zu Ende leben können?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber-"

"Dann mach den Mund auf!"

"Ich habe sie gehört", sagte Yusaku dann mit leiser Stimme und starrte auf seine Hände. "Diese beiden Brüder, also die Anführer der Luftpiraten, sie..."

"Ja?"

"Sie haben über uns geredet."

Shinichi knurrte laut hörbar und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Muss ich dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?"

"Ich nehme an, Yukiko hat erzählt, was sich auf dem Inlandflug abgespielt hat, oder?", fragte Yusaku, ohne auf Shinichis Einwand einzugehen.

"Ja, das hat sie", antwortete der Detektiv. "Und?"

"Als die Luftpiraten sich zu erkennen gaben, war ich gerade auf der Toilette."

"Weiss ich", knurrte Shinichi immer noch gereizt. "Und?"

"Dabei habe ich sie belauschen können. Sie haben über uns gesprochen. Frag mich nicht, wieso, aber sie haben es getan."

"Was haben sie gesagt?"

"Ich habe nicht alles hören können, aber das, was ich verstanden hatte, war so schrecklich, dass ich... ich..."

Yusaku sah zu seinem Sohn hoch, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das blanke Entsetzen.

"Sie haben gesagt, dass sie mich töten wollten. Mich und die gesamte Familie Kudo, angefangen bei den Jüngsten."

Shinichi bedachte seinen Vater mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

"Und warum sagst du dann die ganze Zeit, dass nur du das Ziel wärst und wir anderen nicht in Gefahr wären?"

Yusaku senkte den Kopf.

"Ich weiss es nicht, vielleicht, weil ich es mir so wünsche. Wunschdenken."

"Na toll", seufzte Shinichi genervt. "Warum hast du diesen einen Kerl erschossen?"

"Er war derjenige, der es gesagt hat."

"Wegen einer einfachen Drohung wirst du zum Mörder? Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, echt nicht. Unglaublich."

Yusakus Stimme wurde lauter.

"Es war keine einfache Drohung, weil... weil ich die beiden Mistkerle kenne!"

Diese Worte überraschten Shinichi so sehr, dass er seinen Vater erstaunt ansah.

"Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Yusaku seufzte, doch jetzt, wo es raus war, fiel ihm das Sprechen etwas leichter.

"Ein Freund von mir hat mir mal erzählt, dass eine befreundete Familie von ihm grausam ermordet wurde. Jene Familie wurde hingerichtet, regelrecht abgeschlachtet. Es war ein fürchterliches Blutbad. Die Täter, es waren zwei Brüder, wurden nie gefasst, sie sind noch immer auf freiem Fuss."

Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

"Vater?", fragte er leise. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass die zwei Brüder, die die Familie getötet haben, und die zwei Luftpiratenbrüder...?"

Er wollte und konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen.

"Doch, genau das meine ich", bestätigte Yusaku. "Es sind genau die. Ich habe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sie nicht nur jene unglücklichen Menschen, sondern auch andere Familien getötet haben. Und als ich im Flugzeug hörte, wie sie über uns sprachen, da..."

Der Schriftsteller verstummte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die er allerdings nicht wirklich fand. "Versteh doch, Shinichi. Sie hätten die Kinder vor euren Augen getötet und sich dann euch vorgenommen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste handeln. Denn diese beiden Kerle sind absolut kaltblütig, das personifizierte Böse, vielleicht sogar der Teufel und sein Zwilling persönlich. Ich musste es einfach tun, denn ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht mehr hätte aufhalten können, hätten sie erst mal japanischen Boden betreten. Ich musste ihnen zuvorkommen, auf welchem Weg auch immer."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Shinichi und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der gleich neben dem Bett stand. "Aber was ich nicht verstehe, ist etwas ganz anderes."

"Und was?"

"Warum haben sie überhaupt ein Flugzeug gekapert? Es wäre doch einfacher gewesen, einfach nach Japan zu fliegen und-"

"Schon", warf Yusaku ein und unterbrach seinen Sohn somit. "Aber wer weiss schon, was in deren Köpfen vorgeht? Ausserdem... Jetzt im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass wir alle grosses Glück hatten."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Yusaku räusperte sich.

"Na ja, das war folgendermassen: Yukiko und ich wollten eigentlich einen früheren Flug nehmen, aber aufgrund technischer Probleme wurden wir auf einen anderen, späteren Flug umgebucht. Wäre alles normal abgelaufen, hätten wir von der Entführung gar nichts mitbekommen. Die Brüder hätten wahrscheinlich ihr Ziel erreicht und entkommen können, und sie wären weiter nach Japan geflogen."

"Was zumindest der Überlebende der beiden gemacht hat", ergänzte Shinichi die Erzählung. "Denn sonst hättest du gestern nicht so ein panisches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt und dich nicht wie ein Irrer aufgeführt. Du hast ihn gesehen, stimmt's oder habe ich Recht?"

"Beides", gab Yusaku zu und seufzte erneut. "Ich habe ihn wirklich in der Stadt gesehen, und ich befürchte, dass es andersrum auch so war. Darum konnte ich gestern Abend auch nicht anders, ich musste gehen."

Shinichi schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Ich korrigiere: Du wolltest gehen", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. "Hast du tatsächlich gedacht, du könntest dich einfach so davonmachen? Das ist schliesslich eine Angelegenheit, die uns alle angeht. Dein geplanter Egotrip hätte niemandem genützt, womöglich hätte er dir sogar das Leben gekostet."

Yusaku senkte den Blick wieder, er verstand nun, dass Shinichi Recht hatte.

"Es tut mir leid."

Im Zimmer herrschte Schweigen. Shinichi stand auf, trat ans Fenster und starrte nachdenklich hinaus, während Yusaku ihn im Stillen um Verzeihung bat. Die Regungslosigkeit seines Sohnes machte ihn jedoch bald stutzig.

"Gibt es etwas Interessantes zu sehen?", fragte Yusaku und trat an Shinichis Seite.

"Das Auto da unten steht schon lange da", murmelte sein Sohn leise und zeigte auf einen dunkelblauen Kleinwagen. "Das finde ich irgendwie verdächtig..."

"Vielleicht haben die Nachbarn Besuch?", fragte sein Vater ahnungslos.

"Nein, das ist unmöglich. Die Herrschaften gegenüber sind schon seit geraumer Zeit verreist."

"Warum steht dann das Auto da?"

"Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen..."

Yusaku musterte das Auto ebenfalls, bis ihm plötzlich ein kurzes rotes Leuchten auffiel. So schnell er konnte riss er Shinichi vom Fenster weg zu Boden und warf sich schützend auf ihn.

Es war keine Sekunde zu früh.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm explodierte das Auto, die Fensterscheiben der Villa Kudo und der umliegenden Häuser hielten der Druckwelle nicht stand und zersprangen in Tausende von Scherben.

Dann waren laute Schreie zu hören, und Shinichi riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

"Oh Mein Gott! Ran! Und die Kinder!"

"Komm hoch!", rief Yusaku und zerrte seinen Sohn auf die Füsse. "Wir müssen nach ihnen sehen!"

Das Bild, das sich den beiden Männern bot, als sie ins Wohnzimmer stürmten, war nicht so schrecklich, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Die Fenster waren zwar ebenfalls kaputt und die Scherben lagen im ganzen Raum verstreut, aber von der Einrichtung war kaum etwas beschädigt.

Ran, Yukiko und die vier Kinder lagen am Boden und hielten sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf. Die jüngeren Zwillinge schrien wie am Spiess, während Yukiko sich leise einzureden versuchte, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war. Ran hingegen kam nun langsam wieder auf die Beine.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie, als sie das ganze Ausmass des Chaos erblickte.

Shinichi stapfte vorsichtig auf seine Frau zu.

"Ran, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Ja, ich... mir geht's gut", antwortete sie, dann eilte sie zu den schreienden Zwillingen, die nun weinend in Yusakus Armen lagen und sich nicht mehr beruhigen konnten.

"Nicht doch, ist doch schon gut", murmelte die junge Mutter und nahm Miyuki ihrem Schwiegervater ab. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, nur keine Angst. Ich bin ja da."

Yusaku kümmerte sich währenddessen um seinen jüngsten Enkel und ging zusammen mit ihm zu seiner Frau, die sich nun langsam aufrichtete.

"Yukiko, geht's dir gut?"

"Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", sagte sie mit dumpfer Stimme und hielt sich den Kopf. "Es war so extrem laut..."

"Komm, steh auf."

Shinichi Jr. und Reika lagen immer noch am Boden und wimmerten, und Shinichi beschloss, erst mal alle in einen anderen Raum zu bringen. Er ging auf seine älteren Kinder zu.

"Reika, Shinichi, steht bitte auf."

Als sich keiner der beiden regte, fackelte Shinichi nicht lange. Sanft, aber doch bestimmt hob er erst seine Tochter und dann seinen Sohn hoch, anschliessend trug er sie so schnell er konnte in die Küche, deren Fenster wie durch ein Wunder heil geblieben war.

Danach holte er Shunsaku und Miyuki und brachte sie zu ihren Geschwistern, während Ran und Yusaku Yukiko halfen, unbeschadet durch das Meer aus Scherben zu kommen.

Das Auto brannte inzwischen lichterloh, und in diesem Moment erklangen die Sirenen der Feuerwehr in der Ferne. Shinichis feines Gehör nahm jedoch nicht diese Laute wahr, sondern etwas ganz anderes, leiseres; Ein dumpfes Geräusch, das von einem leisen Knirschen begleitet wurde. Das Geräusch kam aus dem zerstörten Wohnzimmer, und Shinichi erkannte schnell, was die Ursache dafür war.

Ein Backstein, um den ein Blatt Papier gewickelt war, lag mitten im Raum. Langsam ging er darauf zu, hob ihn auf, löste vorsichtig das Papier vom Stein und faltete das Blatt auf. Es waren nur fünf Worte darauf zu lesen, allesamt aus Zeitungen ausgeschnitten, aber ohne Unterschrift oder dergleichen, um den Absender preiszugeben. Es waren fünf einfache Worte, die Shinichi jedoch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Yusaku, der ihm gefolgt war, trat neben ihn und las die kurze Nachricht ebenfalls.

_Das war erst der Anfang._

Vater und Sohn sahen sich stumm an.

Jetzt hatten sie es schwarz auf weiss. Das waren eine eindeutige Drohung und ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch auf sie zukommen sollte. Ihnen beiden war klar, dass es tatsächlich erst der Anfang war...

**Kapitel 6: Flucht**

Es war eine mit vier Kilogramm Dynamit versehene Autobombe gewesen.

Das Ergebnis der polizeilichen Ermittlungen bestätigte Yusakus Verdacht, und auch Shinichi war nicht sonderlich überrascht.

Da zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion weder auf der Strasse noch in der unmittelbaren Nähe Menschen gewesen waren, wurde auch niemand getötet. Verletzte gab es wie durch ein Wunder ebenfalls nicht, einzig die jüngsten und weiblichen Mitglieder der Familie Kudo erlitten einen leichten Schock.

Dieser war jedoch schnell verdaut, nachdem Shinichi den Kindern hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen würde. Ran liess sich von Shinichis Ruhe anstecken, und Yukiko tat dasselbe bei Yusaku.

Es war nichts Schlimmes passiert, sie alle waren noch am Leben, und auch die Villa stand noch und bot nach wie vor ein Zuhause für sie. Aber die Gefahr blieb trotzdem, und diese spürte Yusaku ganz besonders stark. Allerdings liess er sich nichts anmerken, er hatte seine Gefühle und seinen Körper bestens unter Kontrolle.

Im einzigen besetzten Gästezimmer war es still, jeder der Anwesenden sah zu Boden und war ganz in Gedanken versunken. Niemand sagte ein Wort, niemand wollte das Geschehene wieder zur Sprache bringen. Aber irgendeiner musste es tun, damit sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen konnten.

Ran starrte nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, bevor sie in die Runde sah und hoffte, dass einer der beiden Männer das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen würde. Doch dem war nicht so, und beim Gedanken an die Gefahr, die den Kindern und ihnen drohte, konnte sie nicht mehr anders; Sie öffnete als erste den Mund.

"Das ist alles so schrecklich", murmelte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und sah Shinichi traurig an. "Stehen wir wirklich alle auf der Abschussliste?"

"So wie es aussieht, ja", antwortete Yusaku an seiner Stelle leise. "Ab jetzt müssen wir höllisch aufpassen und immer auf der Hut sein."

"Auf die Dauer können wir das aber nicht", warf Shinichi in die Runde. "Das ist unmöglich, und das weisst du."

"Und was ist mit Polizeischutz?", fragte Ran weiter, doch Yusaku schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das bringt nichts, glaub mir."

"Dann willst du, dass wir seelenruhig darauf warten, bis wir alle umgebracht werden?", fragte Yukiko mit lauter Stimme. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Bitte, sprich doch etwas leiser!", mahnte er sie und deutete auf das Zimmer gleich gegenüber. "Sonst bekommen die Kinder noch was mit."

"Die achten nicht auf uns", sagte Shinichi monoton. "Die haben Wichtigeres zu tun."

"Aber trotzdem spüren sie, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist", ergänzte Ran und wusste genau, was Shinichi mit 'Wichtigeres' meinte. "Aber ist es wirklich-"

"Nein, natürlich ist es nicht mein Ernst, und das wollte ich auch nicht sagen", unterbrach Yusaku seine Schwiegertochter sofort. "Ich wollte nur sagen, dass, wenn wir wirklich Polizeischutz in Anspruch nehmen, wir in noch grösserer Gefahr sind. Ausserdem wären dann nicht nur wir, sondern auch die Polizisten selber ziemlich arm dran, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine."

"Ich will nicht, dass jemand wegen uns zu Schaden kommt", murmelte Ran und gab damit den indirekten Befehl, diese Idee zu verwerfen.

"Wir stecken in der Klemme, und zwar gewaltig", seufzte Shinichi und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser. "Irgendwelche Vorschläge, was wir sonst machen könnten?"

"Urlaub!"

Der junge Familienvater verschluckte sich und hustete wie wild. Nach zwei Minuten jedoch hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, und er sah erstaunt zur Tür, wo Shinichi Jr. und Reika standen und sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

"Ihr habt zugehört?"

"Ja."

"Wie meint ihr das mit dem Urlaub?", fragte Ran sanft. "Wohin wollt ihr denn?"

"Wartet!", rief Shinichi, als Reika schon den Mund aufmachte und es sagen wollte. Er sprang auf, kniete sich vor seine Tochter hin und sagte zu ihr, sie solle es ihm ins Ohr flüstern. Das tat sie dann auch.

"Ponyreiten."

"Po-?", fragte er verwundert, und Shinichi Jr. musste sich den Mund zuhalten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Er fand es sehr witzig, wenn sein Vater ein bestimmtes Körperteil beschrieb, obwohl es gar nicht seine Absicht war.

"Shinichi, bitte", mahnte Ran ihren Sohn und sah dann ihren Ehemann an, doch dieser achtete nur auf Reika.

"Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

Sie nickte heftig und kicherte.

Shinichi zögerte einen Moment, dann schickte er seine älteren Zwillinge mit den Worten, darüber nachzudenken, zurück ins Spielzimmer. Langsam kehrte er zu seinen Eltern und seiner Frau zurück und setzte sich wieder hin.

Es war gerade mal drei Stunden her, seit das Auto explodiert und dabei die Fenster der Villa zu Bruch gegangen waren. Drei Stunden, in denen es die Erwachsenen geschafft hatten, die Kinder soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie wieder fast sorglos zusammen spielten. Und drei Stunden, in denen die Erwachsenen sich ins Gästezimmer gegenüber dem Spielzimmer zurückgezogen hatten, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Dass dabei aber auch die Kinder mitreden würden, das hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet.

Shinichi seufzte, dann legte er sich auf das Bett, sah zur Decke hoch und liess sich das Gesagte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.

"Shinichi?", fragte Ran besorgt. "Was ist? Was hat Reika gesagt?"

"Das ist eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee...", murmelte er geistesabwesend. "Aber ob das so einfach durchzuführen ist?"

"Du meinst den Urlaub?", fragte Yusaku und überlegte ebenfalls. "Warum nicht?", fügte er dann hinzu.

Yukiko war irritiert.

"Hört mal, das kann unmöglich euer Ernst sein. Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach die Sachen packen und verreisen!"

"Doch, das können wir sehr wohl", warf Ran in die Runde und war von dieser Idee begeistert. "Wir lassen einfach alles stehen und liegen und fahren weg, bis etwas Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist."

"Und wenn wir zurückkommen, ist die Villa eine abgebrannte Ruine?", fragte Yukiko alles andere als begeistert.

"Nein, das wird nicht passieren", sagte Yusaku sofort. "Das Brüderpaar hat sich bisher nur immer damit begnügt, die Menschen zu töten, nicht ihre Häuser zu zerstören."

"Und das soll mich beruhigen?"

"Ja, fürs Erste schon", antwortete der Schriftsteller. "Ausserdem können wir Agasa beauftragen, das Auswechseln der Fensterscheiben zu überwachen, damit niemand hier einsteigt, während wir weg sind." Dann wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu. "Wann seid ihr eigentlich zum letzten Mal in Urlaub gefahren?"

"Vor knapp zwei Jahren, als Shunsaku und Miyuki ein paar Wochen alt waren", murmelte Shinichi und richtete sich wieder auf. "Heisst das, du bist auch dafür?"

"Warum nicht? Ein paar Tage ausspannen..."

Yukiko stellte sich immer noch quer, sie fand, dass der Zeitpunkt für einen kleinen Urlaub mehr als nur unpassend war. Shinichi jedoch hatte sich entschieden.

"Wir fahren. Mutter, wenn du auch mitkommen willst, dann schliess dich uns an."

"Ich denke nicht daran!"

"Yukiko, bitte", versuchte ihr Mann sie zu überzeugen. "Es ist wirklich das Beste für uns und vor allem für die Kinder. Verstehst du?"

Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, und endlich erkannte Yukiko, was Yusaku ihr schon die ganze Zeit über hatte sagen wollen.

"Ach so", sagte sie und lief rot an. "Okay, wenn das so ist, ich bin auch dabei."

Shinichi lächelte und stand auf.

"Geht doch."

"Wann fahren wir?", fragte Yukiko daraufhin und stand ebenfalls auf. "Und wohin fahren wir?"

"Erstens, sobald alle gepackt haben. Oder, Shinichi?", fragte Ran und sah ihren Ehemann an, der zur Bestätigung nickte. "Und zweitens... ja, wohin eigentlich?"

"Das sage ich, wenn wir angekommen sind, okay?"

"Aber-"

"Vertrau mir einfach, es wird schon alles gut gehen, das verspreche ich."

Damit gab sich Ran zufrieden, sie hatte sogar vollstes Vertrauen in ihren Mann. Sie begann zu lächeln.

"Na dann los!"

Knappe zwei Stunden später waren die Siebensachen gepackt und die Familie unterwegs.

Shinichis, Rans und Yusakus siebter Sinn, die in diesem Fall als Gefahrendetektoren fungierten, schlugen nicht Alarm, somit konnten sie relativ entspannt und ohne das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, ihren Weg fortsetzen.

Allerdings wurde Reikas Wunsch aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht erfüllt. Sie und Miyuki waren erst enttäuscht, doch dann fiel ihnen ein anderes Urlaubsziel ein. Aber auch darauf ging Shinichi nicht ein. Die junge Familie fuhr nicht an den Strand. Sie fuhr auch nicht in die Berge. Sie fuhr nicht mal aufs Land oder in eine vergleichbare Umgebung. Shinichi hatte ein ganz anderes Ziel, und niemand, nicht einmal Ran, wusste, wo dieses Ziel war.

_Fast niemand_.

Eine Person kannte ihr geheimnisvolles Ziel, sie wusste genau, wohin die Familie wollte.

Und genau dieser Jemand wartete dort schon auf sie.

**Kapitel 7: Atemlos**

Zurück kehrten nicht acht Personen, sondern derer nur noch drei.

Nur einen einzigen Tag nach ihrem Aufbruch standen Shinichi, Yusaku und Yukiko vor der Villa Kudo, die nun wieder intakte Fenster hatte und an der man nicht ansah, dass in unmittelbarer Umgebung eine Bombe gezündet worden war. Die Person, die sich darüber mehr als die anderen beiden freute, war Yukiko. Ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich nicht; Die Villa stand noch und war bewohnbar, da war die Hauptsache.

Shinichi musterte seine Mutter kurz und wusste, dass Ran ihre Sorgen insgeheim geteilt hatte. Wenn die Villa zerstört worden wäre, hätte sie nicht gewusst, wo sie alle hätten hingehen sollen. Mit vier Kindern eine geeignete Wohnung zu finden war extrem schwierig, das wusste auch Shinichi. Er nahm sich vor, sie gleich nachher anzurufen und ihr zu sagen, dass mit ihnen und ihrem Wohnsitz alles in Ordnung war. Sie alle hatten noch ein Dach über dem Kopf, und die Kinder konnten weiterhin in dem Haus leben, in dem sie schon ihre ganze Kindheit verbracht hatten. Apropos Kinder... Shinichi sah Yukiko an.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mutter. Die Kinder und Ran sind bei Heiji und seiner Familie in Sicherheit", sagte er, lächelte sie zuversichtlich an und senkte dann seine Stimme. "Aber ich hätte es immer noch lieber gehabt, wenn du auch bei ihnen in Osaka geblieben wärst."

"Ja, das verstehe ich", lenkte Yukiko ebenfalls leise ein. "Aber..."

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin wusste, dass ihre vier Enkelkinder bei der schlagkräftigen Ran in guten Händen waren, aber das war nur ein Grund, warum sie nicht bei ihnen bleiben wollte. Der Hauptgrund, war die grosse Sorge um ihren Ehemann Yusaku, von dessen Seite sie nicht mehr weichen wollte.

Nachdem die drei Kudos ihr Gepäck neben der Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte, deponiert hatten, gönnten sie sich erst mal eine kalte Limonade, um sich von den Strapazen der Rückfahrt zu erholen.

"Siehst du, Yukiko, ich habe es dir doch gleich gesagt", sagte Yusaku und goss die süsse Flüssigkeit in sein Glas. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich weiss gar nicht, warum du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast."

"Ja, du hast wohl Recht", murmelte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich-"

Genau in diesem Augenblick hörten sie, wie Glas zu Bruch ging, und alle Erwachsenen wussten sofort, welche Fensterscheibe nun keine mehr war.

Shinichi und Yusaku, der seit der Rückfahrt eine Pistole im Hosenbund trug und die Waffe nun mit einem Ruck aus diesem zog, sprangen sofort auf und eilten ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem das Klirren gekommen war. Sie blieben auf der Stelle stehen, als sie wieder einen Backstein, um den ein Blatt Papier gewickelt war, erblickten.

"Oh mein Gott, nicht schon wieder", seufzte Yusaku, steckte die Pistole wieder ein, ging auf den schweren Gegenstand zu und hob ihn auf.

"Was steht drin?", fragte Shinichi, der ihm gefolgt war.

Yusaku trennte den Stein vom Papier und faltete das Blatt auseinander. Dieses Mal waren es keine Worte, die aus Zeitungen ausgeschnitten worden waren, sondern eine ganz normale Handschrift, die wider Erwarten deutlich zu lesen war.

Der Schriftsteller schluckte schwer, als er die kurze Nachricht zu Ende gelesen hatte.

_An Yusaku Kudo_

_Ich erwarte dich um heute Abend um elf Uhr am Hafen, Pier 13, sonst endet ihr alle als verblutete und verkohlte Leichen._

Die Nachricht war eindeutig, es war klar, was der Verbrecher vom Schriftsteller wollte. Entweder Yusaku stellte sich, oder die Familie Kudo würde auf ziemlich brutale und blutige Weise aus dem Leben gerissen werden.

Doch genau das durfte er nicht zulassen.

"Sobald ich tot bin, nimmt er sich euch vor", murmelte Yusaku besorgt und sah vom Blatt Papier hoch. "Wenn ich erst aus dem Weg geräumt worden bin, dann-"

"Lass mich gehen", sagte Shinichi sofort. "Ich habe die grösseren Überlebenschancen als du, mit mir wird er nicht fertig."

"Bist du wahnsinnig, Junge?"

"Natürlich nicht!", rief Shinichi empört. "Aber-"

"Vergiss es, du bist noch zu jung! Du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir, du hast kleine Kinder! Sie brauchen _dich_, nicht mich! Nein. Ich werde gehen und diesem Spuk endlich ein Ende bereiten."

"Wenn du jetzt gehst, kommst du nicht mehr lebend zurück", sagte Shinichi laut. "Ich hoffe, dass dir das klar ist."

"Das werden wir noch sehen", meinte Yusaku sehr von sich überzeugt. "Ausserdem kann ich mich verteidigen."

"Rede dir das nur weiter ein", sagte Shinichi mit einer Stimme, in der nun Angst mitschwang. "Dann lass mich wenigstens mitkommen, mit uns beiden gleichzeitig wird er nicht fertig."

"Nein, Shinichi, zum letzten Mal. Ich gehe, und du bleibst hier."

"Nein!"

Als Shinichi seinen Vater am Arm packen und zu sich herumdrehen wollte, reagierte er blitzschnell. Noch ehe der junge Detektiv es sich versah, wirbelte Yusaku herum und zielte mit der Pistole auf seinen Sohn. Dieser stand geschockt da, doch er fasste sich relativ schnell wieder.

"Vater, du... Lass den Quatsch, bitte."

"Ich werde alleine gehen, akzeptier es endlich", sagte Yusaku mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass deine Kinder Halbwaisen werden."

Shinichi rang mit sich, es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass sein Vater zu solch drastischen Mitteln griff, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Doch er wusste, dass er ihn nicht mehr umstimmen konnte, immerhin war er nicht der einzige in der Familie, der einen sturen Schädel besass.

"Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Shinichi und kapitulierte. "Steck die Pistole weg, ich will nicht von meinem eigenen Vater erschossen werden."

Yusaku folgte den Worten seines Sohnes.

"Es tut mir leid, aber du hast mich dazu gezwungen."

"Ich sagte doch, schon gut."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Yukiko, die ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer getreten war und alles mitbekommen hatte. "Willst du wirklich gehen?"

"Ja. Ich muss es tun, und auch du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können."

Yukiko gab viel schneller klein bei als Shinichi, doch es war ihr trotzdem nicht recht. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Es ist jetzt sechs Uhr. Nur noch fünf Stunden."

"Die gehen schneller um als du schauen kannst, glaub mir", sagte Yusaku und hatte damit Recht. Die Stunden gingen für alle drei Kudos fast schneller vorbei als Minuten, alle hatten weder Hunger noch Durst, und die Idee, die Polizei um Hilfe zu bitten, wurde auch schnell verworfen, um ihrer Sicherheit willen.

Um zwanzig vor Elf stand Yusaku seufzend auf.

"Ich gehe jetzt. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen, ich werde unbeschadet zurückkommen."

Ohne weitere Worte verliess er die Villa und rief sich ein Taxi.

Er wusste nicht, dass Shinichi ihm klammheimlich folgte.

Um kurz vor elf Uhr kam Yusaku am Treffpunkt an und sah gleich den Grund für die Flucht seiner Familie nach Osaka. Der Mann, der dort im Halbschatten stand, hatte ihn beobachtet, seit er aus dem Taxi gestiegen war.

"Sieh mal einer an, sogar pünktlich ist er."

"Du hast meine Frau und meine Enkel ziemlich in Panik versetzt", sagte Yusaku mit dunkler Stimme, als er auf sein Gegenüber zuging. "Aber jetzt ist damit endgültig Schluss. Ich werde dich heute an die Polizei übergeben, dann können die sich mit dir herumschlagen."

"Warum erzählst du einen solchen Blödsinn?", fragte der Mann, stürmte dann ohne Vorwarnung auf den Schriftsteller zu und legte eine gute Reaktion an den Tag; Yusaku hatte dem ersten Angriff nichts entgegenzusetzen, und so kam es, dass er kurz daraufhin hustend und mit blutender Lippe am Boden lag.

"Ach, hat der grosse, berühmte Krimiautor nicht mehr drauf?", fragte der Angreifer höhnisch, packte seinen Gegner grob an den Haaren und riss ihn wieder hoch.

Das war zu viel für Shinichi.

"Lassen Sie sofort meinen Vater los!", rief er, verliess sein sicheres Versteck und zielte mit seiner eigenen Pistole auf den für ihn fremden Mann.

Er und Yusaku sahen erstaunt zum jungen Detektiv hinüber, in dessen Augen Entschlossenheit funkelte. Der Schriftsteller war über das Auftauchen seines Sohnes sehr erstaunt, sein Gegner hingegen weniger.

"Jetzt habe ich aber Angst."

"Das sollten Sie auch!"

"Shinichi."

"Pah. Du bist hier derjenige, der Angst haben sollte. Das Leben von euch Detektiven ist absolut nichts wert, und mir ist es egal, ob ich nur einen, also dich, oder gleich euch beide töte."

"Stoss ruhig noch mal ins Horn, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast", knurrte Yusaku, doch den Mann beeindruckte das gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, es regte ihn sogar ziemlich auf.

"Du hast meinen Bruder erschossen, und dafür wirst du mit deinem Leben bezahlen! Und ich schwöre dir, es wird dir noch leid tun, dass du bis jetzt überlebt hast!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er den Schriftsteller in den Schwitzkasten.

"Das Leben ist dann am besten, wenn man kurz davor steht, es zu verlieren", sagte er dann mit bissiger Stimme. "Geniesse deine letzten Minuten, bevor du zur Hölle fährst."

"Nein!"

Mit gewaltiger Kraftanstrengung schaffte Yusaku es, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch dieser Sieg war nur ein Scheinsieg. Der Verbrecher hatte damit gerechnet, weswegen er schadenfroh zu grinsen begann.

"Fühlst du dich jetzt besser? Wird dir langsam warm?"

Yusakus Gegner grinste noch breiter, dann warf er eine Glasflasche genau an die Stelle am Boden, an der Schriftsteller stand. Die Flasche ging dabei zu Bruch und der Inhalt ergoss sich über seine Schuhe, während der Verbrecher ein Feuerzeug zückte.

Shinichi wusste sofort, was er damit bezwecken wollte.

Sein Vater sollte bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Es war wahrhaftig ein Feuer der Rache.

"Damit bekommt die Redewendung, in der Hölle zu schmoren, eine völlig neue Bedeutung", grinste er und warf das angemachte Feuerzeug vor die Füsse des Schriftstellers.

"Nein!"

Yusakus Kleidung fing sehr schnell Feuer, und da Shinichi keinen Feuerlöscher oder etwas Ähnliches entdecken konnte, blieb ihm nur eines übrig.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen oder sich um sein eigenes Leben zu kümmern warf sich Shinichi auf seinen Vater, stiess mit ihm gegen das geschlossene Tor und stürzte daraufhin fast zwei Meter tief ins Wasser. Shinichi überstand das Eintauchen unbeschadet, Yusaku jedoch hatte Pech. Er schlug sich den Kopf an einem Stück Eisen an, das ähnlich wie ein Sprungbrett am Pier angebracht war, und trieb dann bewusstlos im Wasser.

Ihr Gegner hatte die Flucht mit angesehen und stand nun über ihnen.

"Nicht schlecht, ihr zwei, nicht schlecht!", rief er und sah zu, wie Shinichi prustend an die Wasseroberfläche kam. "Aber das hilft euch auch nicht weiter!"

Nach diesen Worten zog er eine Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund und zielte auf sie. Sofort packte Shinichi seinen Vater und tauchte mit ihm ab.

Der Verbrecher schoss mehrmals ins Wasser, doch Shinichi und Yusaku hatten Glück. In der Dunkelheit und im trüben Wasser konnte er sie kaum sehen, weswegen er sie immer wieder verfehlte.

Als weder Shinichi noch Yusaku eine Minute später an die Wasseroberfläche zurückkehrten, verschwand der Schütze im Glauben, die beiden Kudos losgeworden zu sein. Allerdings irrte er sich; nicht seine Kugeln waren der Grund für ihr Nicht-Auftauchen, sondern ein kaputtes, ausgefranstes Metallgitter, an dem sich Shinichis Bein verfangen hatte. Eilig versuchte er, sich davon zu befreien, und nur Sekunden später gelang es ihm auch unter Schmerzen.

Verzweifelt kämpfte sich Shinichi mit seinem Vater an die Wasseroberfläche zurück, doch plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und er sank mit Yusaku wieder Richtung Meeresboden. Durch seine Bemühungen, an die sauerstoffreiche Luft zu kommen, hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sich nun Yusakus Bein an einem anderen grossen Metallgitter, das erst kürzlich einfach ins Meer geworfen wurde, verfangen hatte.

Langsam ging Shinichi die Luft aus, vor seinen Augen entstanden ganz kleine, schwarze Flecken, die jedoch mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, grösser wurden. Shinichi wusste, dass er im Begriff war zu ertrinken.

Sein Gehirn schrie nach Sauerstoff, er begann unkontrolliert zu zucken, aber noch war er bei Bewusstsein. Noch. Ein letzter Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf, dann verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und sein Körper erschlaffte.

'Vater... es tut mir leid...'

**Kapitel 8: Sieg auf der ganzen Linie**

Yusaku lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und regte sich nicht.

Langsam tauchte er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit auf, aber noch konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Seine Muskeln waren zu schwach. Oder war er einfach nur zu faul?

Jetzt spürte er, dass er nicht alleine war, er schätzte, dass mindestens drei Personen bei ihm waren. Sie sagten etwas, doch er verstand nur ein undeutliches Gemurmel.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Gesicht, und kurz daraufhin drangen endlich die ersten deutlichen Worte in sein Bewusstsein.

"Lass das, Shunsaku, Opa ist doch kein Spielzeug."

Yusaku öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder, als eine kleine Kinderhand bedrohlich nahe an seine Sehorgane kam.

"Shunsaku!"

Ein Kinderlachen ertönte, und Yusaku war sofort warm ums Herz.

"Lasst ihn doch, solange er mir nicht die Augen auskratzt", sagte er leise und lächelte.

"Na gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung."

Kaum hatte sich der kleine Junge aus Rans Umarmung befreit, fingerte er wieder an Yusakus Gesicht herum, bis es dem Erwachsenen schliesslich doch zu viel wurde.

"Ist gut jetzt, Kleiner."

So gut es ging richtete der Schriftsteller sich auf und blickte daraufhin in die Runde bekannter Gesichter. Seine Frau Yukiko war da, ebenso sein Sohn und dessen Familie.

"Na, auch schon wieder wach?", fragte Shinichi und grinste ihn an. "Unser kleines Dornröschen ist endlich aufgewacht."

"Lass die Scherze, Junge", sagte Yusaku mit matter Stimme, ehe er sich umsah und realisierte, dass er in einem Krankenzimmer lag. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er dann und griff sich an den Kopf, der, wie er bemerkte, einbandagiert war. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr an etwas erinnern."

"Kein Wunder, du hast ja auch eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen", bemerkte Shinichi trocken und schnappte sich Shunsaku, der abermals einen Angriff auf Yusakus Gesicht starten wollte.

"Weiss du wirklich gar nichts mehr?", fragte Yukiko und schaute ihren Mann besorgt an. Dieser dachte nach, dann kam die Erinnerung doch noch in kleinen Fetzen zurück.

"Ich war am Hafen und traf diesen-"

"Ja", unterbrach Shinichi ihn sofort und räusperte sich.

"Aber ich habe ja seinen Bruder erschossen..."

"Das ist richtig, aber Konsequenzen musst du deswegen nicht fürchten", erklärte Yukiko und schien durch ihre eigenen Worte etwas Erleichterung zu verspüren. "Wir haben der Polizei alles erzählt, was du uns schon gesagt hast, und Megure meinte, dass es sich bei deinem Fall um Notwehr handelt."

"Und Notwehr wird, wie wir alle wissen, nicht bestraft", beendete Shinichi die Erklärung seiner Mutter.

Yusaku liess die Worte auf sich einwirken, ehe ihm wieder der Bruder des von ihm getöteten Mannes einfiel.

"Was ist mit-?"

"Vergiss ihn", sagte Shinichi und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Die Polizei hat ihn gefasst, kurz nachdem wir ins Wasser gestürzt sind."

"Ach ja, stimmt", murmelte Yusaku und sah kurz auf die Bettdecke, ehe er seinen Sohn ansah. "Danke, dass du mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hast."

Shinichi wurde sofort ernst. Er hüstelte.

"Das war nicht ich", sagte er leise und schloss die Augen. "Ich war selber im Begriff zu ertrinken."

"Und wer hat uns dann gerettet?"

Shinichi warf einen Blick zu Ran, die wiederum zu Yukiko, und diese sah ihren Mann an.

"Es war Kommissar Megure höchstpersönlich", sagte sie schliesslich.

Yusaku stand der Mund offen.

"Megure war es? Wie hat er denn das geschafft?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, das musst du ihn selber fragen. Jedenfalls...", fügte er hinzu und räusperte sich. "Wir sind gerade noch so mit dem Leben davongekommen, wir können uns glücklich schätzen, nicht schwerer verletzt worden zu sein."

Yusaku hob eine Augenbraue.

"Der einzige, der verletzt worden ist, bin ja wohl ich, oder?"

"Nicht ganz", warf Yukiko ein. "Shinichis Wunde musste im Gegensatz zu deiner Beule am Hinterkopf genäht werden."

"Welche Wunde?"

Der Gemeinte hob sein linkes Bein und deutete auf seinen bandagierten Unterschenkel.

"Es tat verdammt weh."

Yusaku war irritiert.

"Aber wie-?", fragte er, doch schon begann sein Sohn zu erklären, dass er sich unter Wasser von einem Eisengitter hatte losreissen müssen und dabei seine Wade ziemlichen Schaden genommen hatte. Nachdem Shinichi geendet hatte, lag Yusaku schon die nächste Frage auf der Zunge.

"Wie lange musst du noch hier bleiben?"

"Ich bin schon entlassen worden, bin also als Besuch hier."

"Und wann kann ich gehen?"

Das konnte ihm weder Shinichi noch Ran noch seine Frau sagen. Die Antwort auf diese Frage erhielt er von seinem Arzt, der zehn Minuten später das Krankenzimmer betrat und seinen Zustand überprüfen wollte.

Nur einen Tag später konnte Yusaku das Krankenhaus verlassen und in sein ehemaliges Zuhause zurückkehren. Seine Enkelkinder hatten sich schon sehr auf seine Ankunft gefreut, so dass sie die Zeit bis dahin genutzt und zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und Grossmutter ein farbiges Banner aus Papier bemalt hatten.

Nach einem wahren Festmahl, das von Ran mit Hilfe ihrer Schwiegermutter zubereitet wurde, wollten sie den Rest des Abends im Wohnzimmer verbringen.

Während sich Yukiko mit Ran und den Kindern köstlich amüsierte, sass Yusaku auf dem Sofa und starrte nachdenklich zu Boden. Shinichi, der noch einen kurzen Anruf tätigen musste und nach dessen Erledigung wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, bemerkte seine Bedrücktheit als einziger und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Ich denke nur nach."

"Das sehe ich", erwiderte Shinichi und räusperte sich, ehe er leise fortfuhr. "Immer noch über das Geschehene?"

"Ja."

Sein Sohn schloss seufzend die Augen.

"Vater, vergiss es endlich. Es ist vorbei, es ist Vergangenheit."

"Aber-"

"Die Vergangenheit sollte man ruhen lassen, gerade in diesem Fall. Also lass es, es bringt sowieso nichts mehr. Der Kerl ist hinter Gitter und wird nicht mehr freikommen, und die Rache von irgendjemand anderem musst du auch nicht fürchten. Also verdränge die Gedanken aus deinen Kopf und spiele lieber etwas mit den Kindern."

"Au ja!", rief Shunsaku und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Bitte, bitte, Opa!"

Auch Miyuki war derselben Meinung wie ihr Bruder und ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. Sie rannte auf ihren Grossvater zu, packte sein Handgelenk und versuchte, ihn vom Sofa hochzubringen, indem sie mit aller Kraft an seinem Arm zog. Allerdings schaffte sie es nicht, sie war zu klein und zu schwach dafür.

"Ein anderes Mal, Kinder", sagte Yusaku daraufhin und zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu. "Heute spielt euer Daddy mit euch."

"Ja!"

Die jüngeren Zwillinge begannen vor Freude auf und ab zu hüpfen, während Shinichi seinem Vater einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

"Na warte, dafür schnapp ich mir dein Dessert."

"Das riskiere ich."

"Los, Daddy! Ein Rennen!"

Sein Sohn wedelte mit einem Sonic-Spiel vor Shinichis Nase herum, und ihm war sofort klar, was genau er machen wollte; Ein Rennspiel, bei dem es darum ging, die meisten Ringe zu sammeln und am schnellsten im Ziel zu sein. Es waren eigentlich einfache Regeln, nur bei der Umsetzung haperte es bei Shinichi immer, wie die Kinder sehr genau wussten.

"Na gut", sagte er seufzend und zauberte damit ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht seines älteren Sohnes. Shinichi Jr. freute sich schon sehr auf die schmähliche Niederlage seines Vaters, Reika jedoch hielt sich im Hintergrund, ebenso ihre jüngere Schwester Miyuki. Ran, Yusaku und Yukiko waren Zuschauer, die nur halb interessiert dem Geschehen gegenüberstanden und jetzt schon ahnten, wie das Spiel ausgehen würde.

"Daddy, bist du bereit?"

Shunsaku hatte schon längst das Spiel eingelegt, alles eingestellt und vor dem Fernseher Platz genommen und wartete nun auf seinen Vater.

Shinichi seufzte erneut, dann setzte er sich neben seinen Sohn und beschloss, trotz seiner Lustlosigkeit sein Bestes zu geben.

Kaum hatte das Rennen begonnen, richteten sich alle Blicke auf den Fernseher, und sofort wurden beide Spieler eifrig angefeuert.

"Los, Shinichi!"

"Los, Shunsaku!"

Beide spielten, als würde es um ihr Leben gehen, und obwohl Shunsaku trotz seines jungen Alters eigentlich der bessere Spieler von ihnen beiden war, hatte er dieses Mal schwer zu kämpfen. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch sein Vater spielte heute seiner Meinung nach viel zu gut. Erst war es ein Kopf an Kopf-Rennen, doch gegen Schluss änderte sich alles. Es kam, wie es noch nie gekommen war: Shinichi gewann das Spiel, und er freute sich lautstark darüber.

"Ja! Gewonnen! Juhuu!"

Yusaku und Yukiko sahen sich sprachlos an und hatten denselben Gedanken, Ran sprach ihn aus.

"Das war nur Glück."

"War es nicht!" entgegnete Shinichi und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

"Oh doch."

"War es nicht!", wiederholte er.

"Doch", meinte Ran und tat so, als wäre sie beleidigt. "Ein Erwachsener sollte wohl gegen einen zweijährigen Jungen ankommen und sich nicht wie ein Kind aufführen. Schäm dich, Shinichi."

Ihr Ehemann wusste ganz genau, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte, und begann zu grinsen.

"Und das sagt ausgerechnet die Person, die es nicht haben kann, wenn sie beim Memory gegen ihre zweijährige Tochter verliert."

Ran gab sofort zurück.

"Ist doch gar nicht wahr, du erzählst wieder mal Quatsch."

"Mit Püree!", warf Shunsaku ein, sprang auf Yusakus Schoss und begann zu kichern.

Die Erwachsenen brachen in Gelächter aus, die beiden Frauen konnten sich kaum noch beruhigen, so sehr schüttelte es sie. Yusaku lachte zwar auch, aber es war kein schadenfrohes, sondern ein herzhaftes und erleichtertes Lachen.

Jetzt wusste er endgültig, dass er das Geschehene in der Vergangenheit lassen sollte, und das tat er auch.

Endlich konnte er sein Leben wieder geniessen und für seine Familie und Enkelkinder da sein, ohne dass sie dabei in Gefahr gerieten.

Sein Brandmal an seinem rechten Bein würde ihn aber immer daran erinnern, dass das Feuer der Rache in Sekundenbruchteilen entstehen und nicht nur die direkt Betroffenen, sondern auch deren Familien mit seinen lodernden Flammen einschliessen konnte. Dieses Mal kam er noch glimpflich davon, aber Yusaku wusste, dass es jederzeit wieder geschehen konnte. Doch jetzt verdrängte er den Gedanken daran und konzentrierte sich für den Rest des Abends auf seine Familie.

Yukiko, Shinichi, Ran, Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku Kudo. Diese sieben Menschen waren die wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben, und das würde auch für immer so bleiben. Yusaku war sehr stolz auf sie, und er war froh, sie alle zu haben.

Owari

24.09.10 00:00 36


End file.
